Correspondances
by mariel90
Summary: Traduction de fic. Un misterieux admirateur correspond avec Hermione. Venez voir
1. Chapter 1

Voici une nouvelle traduction. La fic original est publiée par _tamatersweet_, comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient.

J'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas a laisser des commentaires.

Chapitre 1

Ses yeux d'obsidienne scannaient les environs, regardaient le mouvement tranquille des arbres et des oiseaux. Une ombre s'approchait du bas de la colline, en direction du château et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur elle. Une belle jeune femme remontait la colline et arrivait a l'entrée du château. Avec son large sourire elle semblait étrange dans ce vieux château. Elle lui semblait familière, mais il n'arrivait pas à la reconnaître. Et puis, il se souvint. Hermione Granger ! Minerva lui avait dit qu'elle l'avait engagée comme nouvelle bibliothécaire. Il avait oublié jusqu'à ce jour.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent en elle. Elle paraissait plus vieille, on pouvait dire en la voyant que c'était une femme et non plus une adolescente.

Cette année allait être différente. Il en était certain.

Elle passa les grilles de Poudlard, prit une grande inspiration et sourit. Peu importe ce qui lui était arrivé dans la vie, les drames de Harry et la relation explosive avec Ginny, Ron et son incapacité a garder une fille plus d'une minute, ou même les annonces aléatoires de Luna a propos d'un troupeau de Ronflaks Cornus dans sa rubrique, ce lieu serait toujours son refuge, son lieu d'évasion. Jetant un regard aux alentours, elle s'emplit de l'atmosphère des pièces.

« Je suis a la maison » dit elle.

Et en effet, elle l'était .Apres la guerre, elle avait suivit Ron et Harry au Ministère de la Magie. Leur plan était de réparer ce qui avait était brisé. Et c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait. Elle avait travaillé dans le département de contrôle et de régulation des Creatures magiques pendant trois ans, changeant la manière dont les elfes de maison, les centaures et d'autres créatures étaient traitées. Les garçons étaient devenus Aurors, les deux meilleurs du ministère. Ils avaient aidé à retrouver les derniers Mangemords, à les capturer et à les envoyer a Azkaban sous haute sécurité.

Un jour, elle était allée dans le District High End dans le chemin de traverse acheter des habits neufs. Quand elle était entrée dans un magasin, on lui avait demandé de partir en raison de leur choix de ne pas servir « son genre ».

Hermione en avait été si troublée qu'elle avait demandé à voir le gérant. Le responsable des ventes était allé flâner à l'arrière du magasin et revint avec le gérant qui jugeât Hermione.

« Nous ne servons pas votre type ici. Je me réserve le droit de servir qui je veux et je refuse de servir quelqu'un au sang impur. Sortez de ma boutique. »

Cet incident l'avait conduit à changer de carrière. Elle avait été mutée au ministère de la justice magique pour qu'elle puisse abolir les préjugés créés par Voldemord.

Elle avait ensuite quitté le ministère, le sachant entre de bonnes mains avec Kingsley en Tant que ministre et Harry et Ron aurors. Au fond de son esprit, elle avait toujours eu envie de revenir a la place qu'elle avait du quitter trop tôt, Poudlard. Maintenant, elle avait cette opportunité.

Un jour qu'elle prenait le thé avec Minerva, la vieille dame lui avait apporté la triste nouvelle de la retraite prochaine de Madame Pince. Hermione était en extase. Elle avait demandé a la directrice si la place avait déjà été prise et Minerva lui avait répondu d'un air entendu :

« Bien sur que non, Hermione. Je n'ai même pas pensé à embaucher quelqu'un avant de vous en avoir parlé. Seriez- vous intéressée par ce poste ? »

Les mots avaient a peine quitté sa bouche qu'Hermione criait déjà une centaine de oui.

Apres la bataille, le trio était retourné a la cabane hurlante pour sauver le corps de Severus rogue et l'emmener a la grande salle avec le reste des victimes de la guerre. Quand ils entrèrent, ils furent choqués de la voir assis sur le plancher, regardant autour, comme s'il avait peur de sortir de l'immeuble délabré. Sur ses genoux, Fumsek chantait et c'est la qu'ils comprirent. Ils progressèrent dans sa direction et le grincement d'une lame du plancher le fit se détourner du phœnix et attira son attention sur les trois Griffondors debout devant lui. Ses yeux d'obsidienne rencontrèrent ceux brumeux d'Hermione. Les larmes contenues pour Fred, Tonks, Remus et tous les autres morts inutilement se reflétaient dans ses yeux.

Au début, la découverte de la vérité fut difficile pour Harry. Il du se réconcilier avec la vérité sur Severus, sa mère, son père et sur la tromperie de Dumbledor et la faiblesse humaine. Apres tout, chacun avait au moins une faiblesse, personne n'est parfait.

Severus Rogue avait été acquitté. Cela avait été la première action du trio pour l'abolition de la corruption au sein du ministère. Il était rentré à Poudlard mais avait démissionné du poste de directeur pour retourner a l'enseignement de la défense contre les forces du mal, sa passion. Il avait toujours eu envie de l'apprendre afin de pouvoir enseigner aux élèves ce qu'il en était réellement, une leçon qu'il avait lui-même apprise trop tôt. Ce choix avait choqué beaucoup de personne, après tout, c'était un honneur d'être directeur. Mais lorsque l'on l'a interrogé sur ce choix, il a simplement répondu que Minerva méritait ce poste et qu'elle ferait un bien meilleur travail que lui. La vérité cependant, c'est qu'il avait fait tant de choses au cours des vingt dernières années, tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était s'asseoir et se détendre, ne pas avoir un gros tas de responsabilités. Et maintenant, il devait supporter des morveux tous les jours. Parfois, il se demandait si sa vie d'avant était réellement pire.

Hermione venait de pénétrer dans le château, ses talons cliquetant sur la pierre ancienne. Elle avait envoyé un message à Minerva lui disant qu'elle arrivait et serait dans la bibliothèque si elle avait besoin. Elle entendit un bruit se répercuter sur les murs. Reconnaissant le bruit familier, elle se cacha dans une alcôve. Quelques secondes après, la figure de Peeves apparut, il avait un ballon d'eau dans une main et un sac de jute dans l'autre. Elle ne pouvait que supposer que le sac contenait d'autres ballons d'eau. Hermione laissa s'échapper son souffle, il ne l'avait pas vu.

Quand elle fut sur qu'il était parti, elle recula dans le couloir, continuant sa route.

Elle arriva enfin en face de la porte de sa chère bibliothèque qu'elle poussa doucement. A peine entrée, elle s'arrêta alors que les portes se refermaient derrière elle dans un bruit familier. Elle prit une profonde inspiration de l'odeur familière des livres anciens.

Elle fut sortie de ses souvenirs par le sentiment que quelque chose tombait sur sa tête, rapidement suivie par la sensation de ses vêtements absorbant un liquide.

« Peeves, je suppose que tu ne m'a pas reconnue car je sais que si c'était le cas, tu n'aurais jamais fait ce que tu viens de faire »

« Oooh, Miss se croit tellement effrayante. Je suis terrifié. Qui êtes vous pour osez me menacer ? »

Hermione se retourna lentement, son regard de représailles donnant des frissons a Peeves.

« Peeves est désolé, il ne vous avez pas reconnu Miss Granger. Peeves va vous laissez seule, il le promet. » Déclara t il en fuiant la bibliothèque, laissant derrière lui son sac de ballons et une Hermione trempée.

« He bien, voyons le bon coté des choses, personne ne nous a vu » se dit elle en avançant dans la bibliothèque.

Le bruit d'applaudissement lui parvint de dernière une étagère et elle ferma les yeux avec horreur.

« Je n'en serais pas si sur, Miss Granger » dit une voix familière, suivit par le propriétaire de la dite voix sortant de derrière l'étagère. Severus Rogue semblait toujours être habillé aussi sombrement, la seule différence étant la cicatrice partant de sa gorge et remontant jusqu'à son oreille. Fumsek n'avait rien pu faire contre cela.

Il lui lança un de ses sourires caractéristiques avant de quitter la bibliothèque.

Elle s'effondra sans grâce dans son nouveau fauteuil derrière son bureau et poussa un profond soupir. Malgré tout, elle était toujours aussi heureuse d'être de retour.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Hermione entra dans la bibliothèque en ce premier jour de classe, d'instinct on pouvait savoir qu'il s'agissait du premier jour car la bibliothèque était entièrement vide. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau et y plaça ses notes.

En tirant la chaise pour s'asseoir, elle commença à réfléchir à l'état et à l'organisation de la bibliothèque. Plutôt dans sa vie, Madame Pince était très en à cheval sur l'organisation des livres, mais en vieillissant, elle était devenue sénile et négligeante.

Quelques heures après son arrivée, Hermione fut surprise de constater qu'un morceau de parchemin flottait face à elle. Elle supposa d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une blague de Peeves ou d'un élève. Lorsqu'elle le toucha, le parchemin tomba sur le bureau et se déroula. Le message lui apparut alors :

_Que rien ne te trouble, que rien ne t'__épouvante, toutes les choses se passent- Sainte Thérèse d'Avila_

C'est un message qu'elle fut heureuse d'entendre pour son premier jour. Elle regarda autour de la bibliothèque, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à voir quelqu'un mais voulant vérifier tout de même. Elle haussa les épaules et cacha la note dans un tiroir au bas de son bureau.

Elle se leva ensuite et se dirigea vers le centre de la bibliothèque. Sortant sa baguette, elle murmura un sort qu'elle avait créé pour trier les livres par sujet et ensuite par auteur.

Elle regarda, les yeux écarquillés les tomes lourds s'envoler dans les rayons et se réorganiser. Ils flottaient, se manquant parfois de peu. Elle entendit un coup de sifflet et comprit qu'un d'eux venait de passer très près d'elle. Un soupir de satisfaction lui échappa à la vue magnifique des livres volant.

Lorsque les tomes furent tous à leur place, elle retourna s'asseoir et sourit à sa réalisation. La note dans le fond du tiroir était oubliée pour le moment.

Le soir, Hermione était assise à la table d'honneur dans la grande salle, mangeant avec ceux qui étaient encore ses professeurs il y a peu de temps. Elle se trouvait placée entre une Minerva bavarde et un Severus Rogue silencieux.

« Comment c'est passé votre premier jour Hermione ? Les enfants vous ont donnés du souci ? »

« Non, en fait personne n'est venu à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui. Tout était calme, j'ai pu travailler tranquillement. J'ai réorganisé tous les livres que Madame Pince avait laissés »

« Oh oui, je suis tellement désolée. Je ne vous l'avais pas dit mais vous l'avez compris donc tout va bien ? »

« Oui, tout va bien. J'ai ensorcelé les livres de manière à pouvoir les ranger plus facilement. Il suffit de mettre sa main sur la couverture et il y retournera de lui-même. Ce sera très utile. Les livres ont toujours étaient une bonne thérapie pour moi »

Elle entendit l'homme à ses cotés renifler.

« Vous avez une question, Severus ? »

« Non, rien du tout. Je remarquais simplement à quel point vous n'aviez pas changé depuis votre départ. »

« Oh vous avez tord. J'ai beaucoup changé depuis la fin de ma sixième. Vous ne l'avez peut être pas remarqué. »

« Oh j'ai remarqué » bredouilla t il assez tranquillement pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas.

« Je suis désolée. Vous disiez ? »

« Rien, rien. Retournez à votre conversation. »

Elle lui lança un regard étrange et retourna à Minerva qui arborait un minuscule sourire qui contrastait avec son air sévère.

« Ne l'écoutez pas, ma chère. C'est simplement un vieux grincheux. » Dit elle en caressant la main d'Hermione. Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa nourriture et commença une conversation avec Filius à propos de son premier jour.

Hermione regarda la foule d'enfants, se souvenant de l'époque où elle était elle-même assise à leur place. Maintenant, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de l'homme assis à coté d'elle.

Elle se retourna et le regarda. Il était penché sur son assiette, mangeant sa nourriture en grimaçant.

« N'est il pas étonnant de se trouver assis ici et regardant l'endroit où nous étions assis en tant qu'étudiant ? »

« Je préfère ne pas me souvenir de ces jours là. Je dois dire que cela ne m'a jamais semblé étrange. »

« Oui, je suppose que vous ne voulez pas vous souvenir de cette époque. » Il grinça des dents à l'évocation de ses secrets du passé. Il maudissait intérieurement Harry Potter pour avoir partagé cela avec ses amis. S'il avait su qu'il allait survivre, il n'en aurait rien dit.

« Oui c'est juste » déclara t il d'un ton teinté de tristesse.

Elle le laissa seule le reste du repas, se sentant coupable d'avoir ravivé des souvenirs douloureux.

Une semaine plus tard, la routine s'était déjà installée dans la vie d'Hermione. Heureusement, ses appartements étaient près de la bibliothèque. Ils se trouvaient au quatrième étage, tout au bout du couloir. Son trajet pouvait être de courte durée, surtout si elle sautait le petit déjeuner, mais n'étant que la deuxième semaine de cours, elle n'avait pas encore eu à le faire.

Elle faisait son chemin lentement vers son lieu de travaille en chantonnant lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit au dessus d'elle.

« N'y pense même pas Peeves. Je peux facilement inventer un sort qui te collerait au mur. Quel mur préfères-tu ? » Lui demanda t elle en relevant le menton. « Oooh, je sais, le mur du professeur Binns. Tu pourrais assister à ses cours tous les jours, non ? »

Sa seule réponse fut un cri sonore « Non ! » et Peeves vola le plus loin possible d'elle. Hermione rit et continua jusqu'à sa destination.

En se dirigeant vers son bureau, elle vit un rouleau de parchemin identique à celui du premier jour. Elle le regarda et s'assit, révélant un nouveau message :

_Heureux les cœurs qui peuvent plier, ils ne peuvent jamais __être brisés- Albert Camus_

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda t elle à haute voix. Sa seule réponse fut le silence.

Ce jour là fut calme comme tous les autres. Un couple d'étudiant étudiait. Hermione se revoyait en eux. Ils étaient des étudiants avides, ayant envie d'apprendre autant que possible, curieux de tout, avec un désir d'appartenir et de comprendre ce monde nouveau.

Depuis qu'elle travaillait ici, elle s'était habituée au silence. Ses oreilles s'étaient ajustées afin de ne plus entendre le grincement des plumes sur le papier ou les bruits familiers du château. Quand elle entra dans la Grande Salle, les murmures des tous les élèves envahirent ses tympans. Elle rejoignit le siège qu'elle occupait précédemment entre Minerva et Severus.

« Allez vous bien, Hermione ? » demanda la Directrice.

« Oui, il suffit de s'habituer au bruit, c'est tout. » rit doucement Hermione, comme elle s'assit.

« Vous n'avez pas idée de votre chance, Miss Granger. »

« Pourquoi dites vous cela Severus ? »

« Miss Granger, je vais vous demander quelque chose et je vous demanderais de répondre réellement et non pas loyauté. D'accord ? » Elle hacha la tête pour marquer son affirmation, un peu nerveuse à l'idée de ce qu'il allait dire.

« Voudriez vous enseigner a une classe entière , remplie de gens qui ont l'éthique de travail de Ronald Weasley, la maladresse de Tons, l'ego de Drago Malfoy, la mémoire de Longdubat et oui, votre incapacité a ne pas poser de questions. Maintenant réfléchissait y. Voudriez vous de cette classe ? » Elle eu l'air de réellement y penser.

« Non, je n'en voudrais pas, mais cela ne veux pas dire que je ne les aime pas tous, a l'exception de Malfoy bien sur. Mais chacun d'eux a des qualités particulières qui les rendent spéciaux. Il faut prendre le bon et le mauvais. Vous êtes là pour les aider à apprendre, les aider à grandir, de sorte qu'ils puissent devenir meilleurs. »

« Bien dit, Miss Granger. Toutefois, ils peuvent encore être des nuisances » dit il avec un léger salut de tête.

« Appelez-moi Hermione. Nous travaillons ensemble, après tout. »

« Hermione » dit il de sa voix de soie.

Elle lui sourit et se retourna vers son assiette.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Chaque semaine alors que l'année progressait, une nouvelle note apparaissait à la bibliothèque. Une était sur sa chaise, une autre dans un livre à ranger et une autre dans son sac. Chacun avec un sentiment différent, chaque fois de plus en plus doux :

_Sur ton visage je vois l'honneur, la vérité et la loyauté. – Shakespeare_

L'expéditeur devait avoir lu beaucoup Shakespeare car chaque note qu'elle recevait avait été écrite par un grand dramaturge.

Elle avait réfléchit encore et encore, cherchant qui il pouvait bien être. Elle craignait qu'il ne s'agisse d'un étudiant. Honnêtement, si c'était le cas, elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait gérer cette situation. La conclusion logique fut qu'il s'agisse d'un membre du personnel. Elle avait parcouru la liste des membres du personnel. Flitwick était trop vieux, Firenze était d'une autre espèce, Hagrid était un demi-géant, Slughorn, avait elle vraiment besoin de le dire, et Rusard… cette idée la fit frissonner.

La seule option qui n'en était pas vraiment une était Severus Rogue. Bien que de penser qu'il puisse écrire ces petits billets romantiques la fasse rire, elle n'était pourtant pas tout à fait opposée à l'idée. Ils avaient commencé à se parler davantage ces dernières semaines et elle commençait à connaître l'homme derrière la chauve souris des cachots. Il avait un esprit et un sens de l'humour tranchant. Mais elle savait que cette option avait très peu de chance de se réaliser.

Au cours de sa sixième semaine de travail à la bibliothèque, au lieu de recevoir une note habituelle, elle trouva à sa grande surprise, posé sur son bureau, un vase rempli d'iris mauve. Elle sourit doucement à la pensée dissimulée derrière les fleurs.

Ces fleurs attiraient inlassablement son regard, elle n'arrivait pas à les ignorer. Elle travaillait pendant un moment, puis levait les yeux. Elles étaient encore là, plus jolie que jamais. Doucement, elle effleura du bout des doigts les pétales délicats de l'iris.

« Oh, Hermione, ma chère ! A qui sont ces fleurs ? » demanda Minerva en entrant dans la bibliothèque .

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai reçu des messages très doux depuis ces dernières semaines et aujourd'hui je les aie reçues. » Dit elle en agitant la main vers les fleurs.

« Vous avez un admirateur secret Hermione » répondit Minerva avec un grand sourire. « Savez-vous qui cela pourrait être ? »

« Honnêtement, non. J'y ai réfléchit mais je ne suis arrivée à aucun résultat. Avez-vous une idée ? » Demanda t elle en regardant la femme qu'elle avait toujours respectée.

« Non, mais la Directrice à des espions partout dans le château. Je peux me renseigner si vous voulez ? »

« Minerva, je crois que Dumbledor déteint sur vous »

« Vous avez peut être raison. Eh bien, je vais voir ce que je peux apprendre, je vous vois au diner. »

« Attendez, Minerva. Vous vouliez quelque chose ? »

« Je voulais juste voir si tout ce passait bien et si aviez besoin de quelque chose. »

« Oh, je vais bien, je n'ai besoin de rien en ce moment. Je vous le ferai savoir si c'est le cas »

« Très bien. A tout à l'heure »

Hermione retourna à son travail.

Elle leva les yeux en entendant le froissement de vêtements. Une ombre obscurcit son bureau et elle sourit à la menaçante figure de Severus Rogue. Il plaça un livre sur son bureau.

« Bien, bien, qu'avons-nous là ? » demanda t il en touchant les iris

« Il me semble que j'ai un admirateur secret. Il m'a envoyé, enfin pas vraiment envoyé, disons que je les au reçus ce matin. Elles sont belles. »

« Savez-vous ce qu'elles signifient ? » demanda t il, un air interrogateur.

« Non, même si j'ai toujours trouvé la signification des fleurs fascinante. »

« Les iris symbolisent généralement l'inspiration. Il faut donc inspirer votre admirateur. Tout simplement charmant » dit-il en souriant légèrement.

« Wow, Severus. Vous l'avez presque dit sans dédain dans la voix. Bon travail, vous faites des progrès » dit-elle avec le sourire en redressant une pile de papiers sur son bureau.

« Oui, eh bien, j'ai une classe qui m'attend. Je vous abandonne. Bonne journée, Miss Granger » et il parti son manteau volant derrière lui. Hermione ne put retenir un sourire a son attitude caractéristique de chauve souris des cachots.

La semaine suivante ce fut des roses jaunes. Hermione sourit en les voyants sur son bureau. Elle savait ce que signifiaient les roses jaunes, l'amitié. Elles semblaient lui sourire.

Les élèves se sont très vite habitués a elle. Que ce soit parce qu'elle était plus jeune ou plus agréable que Madame Pince. La bibliothèque était devenue un lieu plus agréable pour les etudiants.

« Hermione, avez-vous pensez que peut être, cet admirateur secret pouvait être dangereux ? » lui demanda Minerva le soir au diner.

« Ca a traversé mon esprit, mais ca ne me semble pas correct. Les notes ne sont pas des déclarations de fou ou d'amour passionné. Il n'y a rien de tel que ce que je fais la nuit ou de mèches de mes cheveux ou de photos de moi dans l'intimité. Ils sont doux. Il ne me semble tout simplement pas dangereux. Il ressemble plus à un admirateur amicale qui pourrait devenir plus si jamais on se rencontrait. »

« Je ne veux pas que ce soit un de ces fous, admirateur secret de jeunes filles innocentes que l'on retrouve égorgée, flottant dans un lac ou un bloc de ciment lié a la cheville ». Un reniflement lui répondit ce qui fit se retourner Minerva et Hermione pour voir Severus Rogue derrière elle, les regardant innocemment.

« Avez-vous quelque chose à dire, Severus ? » Minerva lui demanda t elle, une étincelle familière dans les yeux.

« Non, rien d'important, il suffit de voir l'explication la plus simple possible »

« Et quelle est elle ? » Demanda Hermione, intriguée.

« Il peut simplement vouloir coucher avec vous. » déclara t il sans ambages avec un haussement d'épaules. Hermione éclata de rire et Minerva connu un raté à la réponse choquante de Severus. Hermione se tourna vers la directrice choquée

« Vous savez, il pourrait avoir raison » dit elle en rigolant et en montrant du pouce l'homme derrière elle qui se cachait pour ne pas montrer son sourire.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Etre assise à son bureau était devenu la routine pour Hermione. Elle était heureuse d'avoir un peu de monotonie dans sa vie après avoir vécu 10 ans de folie, un peu de calme était bienvenu.

Les portes de la bibliothèque s'ouvrirent la faisant légèrement sursauté. Ensuite, un sélection de feu d'artifice des Weasley lévita dans la chambre et se mit a exploser, envoyant des feux d'artifice partout dans la pièce. Elle réagit immédiatement en lançant un Protego pour protéger les livres des explosions et s'assit pour regarder le spectacle, souvenir de sa 5 eme année. La tête de dragon rugissant vint vers elle, couvrant le bureau d'étincelles. Elle rit au souvenir d'Ombrage fuyant la tête géante, sa robe remontant et dévoilant un hideux maillot de corps rose moulant ses jambes encore plus effrayantes. Lorsque le feu d'artifice fut terminé, elle se leva et ramassa les détritus laissés par les explosions.

Elle entendit des rires dans le couloir et un sourire lui vint. Elle se demandait quand les étudiants allaient lui faire une blague. Elle jeta un regard par la porte et eu le temps de voir les dos de quelque uns, tournant au coin, une cravate verte flottant derrière eux.

Quand elle se retourna vers on bureau, elle y découvrit un magnifique vase remplit de marguerite jaunes. Elle n'avait plus vu de marguerite jaune depuis qu'elle était enfant.

Sa mère lui en avait acheté un bouquet après son premier et unique récital de danse. Elle lui avait dit qu'elles symbolisaient l'encouragement et qu'elle avait besoin d'être encouragée par ses parents. Elle avait cessé la danse mais elle se souvenait toujours de ce bouquet.

Apres son retour dans le passé, elle tira une fleur du vase. Certaines fleurs pouvaient être utilisée pour le 'il m'aime, il ne m'aime pas' et ces marguerites en faisaient partie. Elle leva la fleur vers son nez et la respira. Elle commença ensuite à procéder à l'arrachage des pétales en murmurant le populaire : ' il m'aime, il ne m'aime pas, il m'aime…'

En arrachant les pétales, elle se demandait comment était celui qui les lui avait envoyées. S'il était gentil et attentionné comme il apparaissait a travers ses dons ? Ou était ce simplement pour pouvoir coucher avec elle comme l'avait dit Severus ? Voulait elle savoir si il l'aimait ou pas ? Non, pas vraiment, après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas. Mais une partie d'elle-même continuait à espérer en arrachant les pétales de la fleur en répétant le mantra encore et toujours.

Elle s'assit a coté d'une Directrice inquiète au diner.

« Allez-vous bien, ma chère ? » Demanda Minerva en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, ce qui aurait été un geste réconfortant si Hermione avait eu besoin d'être réconfortée.

« Oui, Minerva. Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai entendu parler du feu d'artifice dans la bibliothèque et je craignais qu'un de vos livres n'ait été abimé. »

« Tout va bien comme vous pouvez le voir et les livres aussi. J'ai réussi à créer un bouclier a temps pour les protéger. »

« Vous avez créé un bouclier suffisamment grand pour tous les protéger ? » interrompit Severus, surpris par cette révélation.

« Oui. Pourquoi êtes-vous choqué ? » Demanda t elle ennuyée par son manque d'estime en ses capacités.

« Un bouclier de cette taille demande beaucoup de pouvoir. Mais c'est vous donc je suppose que ca n'est pas surprenant » la taquina t il.

« Oui, j'étais prête pour la farce. Je savais qu'ils allaient tenter quelque chose bientôt. »

« Oui, les serpentards n'aiment pas tout le monde. » Ajouta Minerva avec un sourire maternel. Severus sourit de l'autre coté et Hermione prit sa fourchette pour commencer à manger. Alors qu'elle prenait une bouchée de son rôti, une pensée lui fit perdre son appétit. Si, par hasard, son admirateur secret était Severus ? Pourrait-il être entrain de se venger pour toutes ces années à la supporter, elle et ses questions, ses mains levées ?

Son cœur sombra alors dans la noirceur. La tristesse l'envahit, elle déposa sa fourchette et quitta la salle sans bruit pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle avait besoin de voir ses amis. Eux savaient comment lui remonter le moral. Ils l'ont toujours fait.

Hermione se dirigea donc vers l'extérieur de Poudlard pour pouvoir transplaner. Elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir, pour se vider l'esprit.

Poussant la porte d'entrée d'un de ses endroits favoris, elle fut immédiatement prise dans un de célèbre câlin de Molly Weasley.

« Hermione chérie, que fais tu ici ? » interrogea Molly en tenant Hermione par les épaules et en l'examinant comme si elle s'attendait a voir un trou béant dans son corps.

« J'avais juste besoin de sortir et comme je ne vous avez pas vu depuis longtemps, j'ai décidé de venir vous dire bonjour. »

« Tu nous as manqué et tu sais que tu es toujours la bienvenue ici. » dit Molly en l'attirant vers la cuisine.

En y arrivant, Hermione vit toute la famille réunie autour de la table.

« Oh, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas interrompre votre diner. Je vais vous laisser. »

« Ne sois pas stupide, Mione » châtia Harry en se levant pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Ouais, ne sois pas stupide et assied toi » dit Ron la bouche pleine.

Tout le monde rit du comportement de Ron et Hermione s'assit alors que Giny donnait une tape sur la tête de son frère.

« Comment ca se fait qu'il n'y ait que Ron et moi que nous fassions frapper, Charlie, Bill , Ginny et Percy eux ne sont jamais touchés » gémit George.

« C'est parce qu'eux ne font rien de stupide » murmura Hermione en buvant un verre de jus de citrouille que Molly venait de lui servir.

« Donc qu'est ce qui t'amène ? » demanda Percy

« Tout » rit elle maladroitement. Ils la regardèrent bizarrement et elle soupira en sachant qu'elle aurait a leur dire.

« J'ai reçu des cadeaux chaque vendredi depuis que l'école a commencé. Au début, c'était de simple petites notes et maintenant des fleurs. Ca n'a rien d'effrayant » dit elle en calmant ses aurors d'amis qui s'étaient redressés a la mention des dons. « Il est doux, il tient plus d'un ami qui pourrait devenir plus, si nous le voulons. Le fait est que je ne sais pas qui c'est. J'y ai réfléchit et la seule conclusion logique est illogique. Donc, aujourd'hui les serpentards ont tirés un feu d'artifice de George dans la bibliothèque et j'en ai discuté avec Minerva qui m'a dit que c'était typique des serpentard de jouer des tours et alors mon cerveau a mit les bouchées doubles en se demandant si mon admirateur secret ne serait pas entrain de me faire une blague. En pensant a ca, je me suis sentie triste alors je suis venue ici pour faire le point. » Elle prit une profonde respiration après avoir tout déballé d'un coup.

« A qui pense tu ? » demanda Harry

« Svrrog » marmonna t elle

« Je suis désolé. Peux-tu répéter plus forts et plus clairement afin que je puisse comprendre ? » Rit George.

« Severus Rogue » déclara t elle, rougissant a l'air ébahit de chacun. « Je sais, je sais. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est totalement illogique, mais il est le seul qui convient, a moins que vous ne préfériez Rusard ou pire, un étudiant ? » Déclara t elle sarcastique.

Hermione regarda toute la famille. La mort de Fred avait été difficile pour eux mais ils avaient survécu. Maintenant, ils riaient, vivaient et aimaient. De temps en temps, un nuage de tristesse les atteignaient mais alors ils se souvenaient avec bonheur et tendresse et continuaient à vivre tout comme Fred l'aurait voulu.

Elle quitta les Weasley le cœur relativement soulagé. Elle ne savait pas encore qui était son admirateur secret mais elle savait qu'elle allait être prudente et que s'il s'agissait d'une blague elle le saurait bien assez tôt. Mais elle ne pensait pas réellement qu'il puisse s'agir d'une blague car la personne avait plus a perdre qu'elle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Le vendredi suivant, Hermione entra dans la bibliothèque, s'attendant a trouver un vase sur son bureau mais il était vide. Elle en fut un peu déçue. Si son admirateur secret avait entendu sa conversation hier au diner ? Avait-elle atteint sa sensibilité ?

Un livre avait été laissé la veille et elle n'avait tout simplement pas eu l'envie de le ranger. Elle le ramassa et se dirigea vers son emplacement. Quand elle tourna, elle vit, là, sur le plancher, un vase en cristal rempli de magnifiques marguerites noires. Elle sourit.

Elle posa le livre a sa place et se pencha pour ramasser les fleurs. Un petit morceau de papier y était attaché. Elle put y lire :

_M__a mère m'a toujours dit que les marguerites étaient les plus heureuses des fleurs. Elles pourraient toujours mettre un sourire sur un visage aigri. J'espère qu'elles vous rendrons le sourire._

_Moi_

Le sourire sur son visage s'épanouit encore lorsqu'elle se rappela la signification de ces fleurs. Bien que beaucoup la considérait encore comme innocente, elle ne l'était plus. Son innocence avait été gâchée en grandissant dans un monde détruit par un fou et elle l'avait aussi perdue avec un jeune roux mais cela ne l'avait conduit à rien. Ils avaient décidé qu'ils étaient trop différents pour entretenir une relation.

Prenant le vase dans ses mains, elle le reporta sur le bureau.

Au diner, elle prit sa place habituelle a coté d'une Minerva qui la regardait étrangement.

« Posez votre question, Minerva » déclara t elle en soupirant.

« Allez-vous bien Hermione ? » questionna t elle.

« Oui, je vais bien, j'avais simplement besoin de prendre l'air, désolé pour le dérangement. Cela ne se reproduira pas, promis. »

« Ma chère, je ne m'inquiète pas que cela se reproduise, je veux juste que vous soyez bien. » apaisa t elle en caressant la main d'Hermione.

Hermione voulu prendre le beurre et trouva le plat tendu vers elle par une main familière aux longs doigts pales. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra deux obsidiennes lui souriant timidement.

« Je vous remercie Severus »

« Vous êtes la bienvenue, Miss… Hermione » il trébucha sur son nom.

Elle laissa son sourire grandir à l'utilisation de son prénom. Il avait encore des difficultés a l'appeler par son prénom, mais elle était déterminée à résoudre ce problème.

« J'espère que tout va bien et que vous n'êtes pas préoccupée par trop de problèmes dans votre travail »

« C'est gentil à vous de vous en préoccuper. Tout va bien, simplement un petit moment de panique et une fierté blessée. »

« En ce qui concerne ? »

« Quelque chose que Minerva m'a dit m'a fait réfléchir sur le fait que mon admirateur secret pourrait vouloir me faire une blague. Mais tout va bien, je suis maintenant prête pour cet éventualité. »

La semaine suivante en arrivant à son bureau, Hermione trouva une enveloppe. Pas de fleurs en vue, juste une simple enveloppe blanche.

_10/11/09_

_Bonjour,_

_J'espère que vous n'avez trouvé cette lettre que ce matin sinon je pense que votre curiosité ne vous aurez pas laissé de repos pendant une longue période. Je suppose aussi que vous avez une petite idée quant a mon identité, mais je suis toujours incapable de me présenter. Apres avoir survécu a cet incident horrible dont je ne préfère pas parler, j'ai découvert quelque chose sur moi-même. La raison pour laquelle je vous écris est de savoir si vous voulez que je m'arrête. Je le ferai, dites seulement un mot. Toutefois, j'ai le sentiment que vous êtes aussi intriguée par moi que je le suis par vous._

_Pour l'instant. Moi_

Elle était intriguée et encore plus maintenant qu'elle était convaincue qu'il s'agissait de Severus. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et en tira un morceau de parchemin et écrit simplement :

_Ne vous __arrêtez pas. Moi_

Elle plaça l'enveloppe sur son bureau en sortant pour aller diner. Quand elle revint plus tard, elle avait disparu.

_17/11/09_

_Bonjour a nouveau,_

_Je suis heureux que vous ne vouliez pas que je m'arrête même si j'étais à moitié convaincu que vous me le demanderiez. Je dois avouer ne pas savoir vraiment ou je vais avec tout cela. Commençons doucement voulez vous ? Que diriez-vous d'une question : Qu'est ce qui vous a décidé à revenir à Poudlard ?_

_18/11/09_

_Bonjour,_

_Je dois dire que j'ai été surprise de recevoir votre lettre. Apres les fleurs et les notes, je m'attendais à trouver une boite de chocolats ou un ours en peluche géant assis sur mon bureau. Toutefois, si je ne me trompe pas dans mes suppositions quant a votre identité, il serait improbable que vous offriez un ours en peluche se qui pourrait ternir votre réputation, mais aussi effacer tout les efforts que vous avez fait pour construire votre image. Je suis revenue a Poudlard, car ca a toujours été un lieu ou j'ai pu être heureuse .C'est ma maison. J'ai quelque uns des plus heureux souvenirs ici. Je me suis toujours secrètement imaginée pouvoir revenir ici pour y travailler et c'est chose faite. J'ai accomplis tout ce que je voulais faire au ministère et je me suis assurée qu'il reposait entre de bonnes mains. Je savais que je pouvais partir en paix et qu'aucun psychopathe ne tenterait de le reprendre encore une fois du moins j'espère, après tout ce que nous avons vécus, l'espoir est maintenant, avec l'amour, notre meilleure arme. Aussi je suis complètement entourée de livre que demander de plus ? _

_Je suis aussi intriguée par vous, mon ami secret. Pourquoi __êtes vous a Poudlard ?_

_Hermione_

_21/11/09_

_Bonjour,_

_Il est réconfortant pour moi que vous pensiez que le ministère est à l'abri de psychopathe a l'avenir. Il faut surement beaucoup pour gagner votre approbation, donc j'ai confiance en votre assurance. Je dois avouer que je ressens la même chose que vous. Poudlard est le seul foyer que j'ai vraiment connu. La maison de mon enfance n'a jamais été un lieu que de négligence et d'abus. J'ai continué à connaître la violence ici, mais j'ai malgré tout connu des amis que j'ai considérés comme ma famille, malheureusement. Bien plus tard, j'ai appris la vérité. Je suis revenu par nécessité et suis resté par confort. Honnêtement, je ne pouvais m'imaginer nulle part ailleurs. C'est ici que ma vie est._

_Ce n'est probablement pas la meilleure question a poser à une bibliothécaire mais je suis curieux. Quel est votre livre préféré ? Apres tout, François Mauriac a dit : « Si vous voulez que je vous dise le cœur d'un homme, ne me dites pas ce qu'il lit, mais ce qu'il relit. » Il est évident que cela s'applique aux hommes comme aux femmes._

_Moi_

_22/11/09_

_Bonjour,_

_Vous êtes un véritable comédien. Je vous remercie pour l'ours, il m'a bien fait rire hier et il a certainement allégé mon humeur. Je ne sais même pas par ou commencer à répondre à votre question. Je dirais que c'est une question ridicule, mais je crois que vous avez déjà établi ce fait dans votre dernière lettre. Je ne pense pas pouvoir dire honnêtement que j'ai un livre préféré .J'ai quelques auteurs favoris comme Jane Austen, DH Lawrence, les sœurs Brönte, Steinbeck, Hugo, Fitzgerald, Poe, Conrad et bien d'autres. Si vous voulez une réponse, le livre que j'ai le plus lu est probablement Pride& Prejudice. Je sais que c'est stéréotypé, quelle surprise que j'aime ce livre ! Mais il est tout a fait spécial pour moi. Ma mère m'a acheté mon premier exemplaire alors que j'avais 10 ans. Je me souviens de ma cour, le vent qui souffle autour de moi, la douce odeur des fleurs qui embaumait le jardin. C'était un cadre magnifique pour lire et je suis simplement tombée amoureuse de ce livre et de l'imagerie de Jane Austen. Je l'ai relu a chaque printemps depuis et parfois entre. Donc, ceci étant dit que pouvez vous me dire sur mon cœur en connaissant ce livre ? Et quel est votre livre préféré ?_

_Hermione_


	6. Chapter 6

Note : merci beaucoup pour les commentaires ça fait vraiment plaisir, n'hesitez pas a en laisser d'autres, ils sont grandement appreciés ! ML

Chapitre 6 :

_25/11/09_

_Hermione, _

_Je suis heureux que vous ayez aimé l'ours en peluche. Je suis d'accord avec le fait de ne pas savoir choisir un livre ou un auteur favori. Il y a tout simplement de bons écrits dans le monde pour pouvoir en choisir un seul. Chaque livre est différent, chaque lecteur a des gouts propres. Faire une liste des meilleurs livres serait comme faire celle de meilleures personnes dans le monde. Tout simplement ridicule. J'ai moi-même un livre que j'ai relu bon nombre de fois : Frankenstein de Mary Shelley. La variété de thèmes abordé la est tout bonnement incroyable. C'est également la que l'on retrouve l'un des personnages les plus reconnaissable de la littérature. Les gens peuvent ne pas avoir lu le livre, ils connaissent le nom de Frankenstein, même s'ils pensent que c'est un monstre._

_Malheureusement, je dois admettre avoir lu Pride & Prejudice et l'avoir réellement aimé. Mais ne le dite a personne, ma réputation est en jeu. _

_Quant a votre amour de ce roman, je crois que cela montre que vous êtes une femme intelligente, individuelle, bien dans sa peau et qui n'a besoin de personne pour lui dire quoi faire. Il montre aussi que vous avez une vieille âme. Vous êtes beaucoup plus mature que vos pairs qui, très probablement, ne savent pas qui est Jane Austen et qui n'ont certainement pas lu le livre. _

_Parlant de vos pairs, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas allée a l'université ?_

_Moi_

_26/11/09_

_Mystery Man,_

_Votre secret est bien gardé avec moi. N'ayez pas peur. Bien que je puisse commencer a tenir une liste de motifs de chantage : l'ours en peluche et maintenant Pride & Prejudice._

_Frankenstein ? Vraiment ? Je suis intriguée. Si vous êtes qui je crois, je dois dire que ca vous va plutôt bien._

_Quant a la question Université, j'avais besoin de faire la différence. J'avais besoin de changer le Ministère et de m'assurer que tout irait bien et je ne pouvais pas faire l'université. Avec les changements nécessaires a apporter a ce moment la, je n'avais pas le temps pour ca. C'est une triste réalité mais un fait tout de même. Je sais, je sais, avec ma soif de connaissance et mon je-sais-tout-isme, j'avais une nouvelle chance d'apprendre mais j'étais fatiguée. Bibliothécaire était parfait pour moi. Je l'aime, je peux passer mon temps dans un de mes endroits favoris et je me sens chez moi. Il n'y a pas la pression des examens, des devoirs ou des essais à rendre. Je peux prendre un livre, lire et apprendre si je veux. Et c'est un soulagement. Malgré ce que beaucoup pensent, je n'aime pas étudier et faire des essais. Oui, je jouis de l'apprentissage mais l'apprentissage est différent des devoirs, de la pression et des professeurs. En fait, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'intention de faire l'université. _

_Maintenant, en supposant toujours que vous __êtes qui je pense, pourquoi être devenu professeur ?_

_Hermione_

_27/11/09_

_Hermione,_

_Vous venez juste de me donner une occasion de détruire votre réputation de je-sais-tout, mais n'ayez crainte, je n'en ferais rien bien que moi aussi je puisse commencer à faire une liste de chantage qui pourrait être utile plus tard. Vous me dites qu'après avoir aidé Harry Potter à sauver le monde, vous voulez encore les aider. Je crois que le complexe du héro de Potter déteint sur vous. Je pense qu'il est bon que pour une fois vous vous concentriez sur vous-même et sur ce que vous voulez. Bravo !_

_Quant a moi, je suis devenu enseignant car, à l'époque, c'était la seule option que j'avais. Je ne pouvais aller nulle part ailleurs alors je suis revenu. Ca a été la meilleure décision que j'ai prise. Je ne l'ai jamais regrettée, même si je regrette les circonstances qui l'entouraient. _

_Je vais passer du sérieux au ridicule. Si vous étiez un animal ce serait lequel ?_

_Moi_

_28/11/09_

_Mystery Man,_

_Intrigant. Très intrigant. Vous êtes vraiment un mystère. Et l'ours en peluche sera porté sur la place publique si vous révélez mon manque de désir pour les devoirs. Harry n'a pas le complexe du héro. S'il avait eu le choix, il ne serait pas passé par tout cela. Au plus je vous lis, au plus je vous trouve de similitudes avec lui. Je trouve ca curieusement réconfortant._

_Je crois, en réponse a votre question devoir suivre Minerva et dire le chat. Ils sont intelligents, petits et ont une belle vie. Ils se font dorloter et n'ont pas à prendre soin de tout sauf l'utilisation de la litière. _

_Continuons sur cette note ridicule, si vous pouviez manger un seul type de nourriture, laquelle serait ce ? Et vous vous __étiez un animal ?_

_Hermione_

_29/11/09_

_Hermione, _

_Deux questions, wow, vous êtes gourmande. Un chat, pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? Moi, je ne suis pas sur de ce que je serais. Les gens diraient un serpent, mais je ne crois pas. Peut être un rat l'image s'adapte bien, bien que les élèves diraient un autre animal. Peut être un lion, mais les Griffondors se révolteraient. Je pense plutôt au corbeau, il me convient._

_J'ai passé quelques temps en Italie et je dois dire que je pourrais manger italien toute ma vie. _

_De retour du ridicule au grave et peut être douloureux ? Pourquoi avez-vous modifié la mémoire de vos parents ?_

_Moi_

_30/11/09_

_Mystery Man,_

_Mystery Man est vraiment trop long. Avez-vous un surnom que je puisse utiliser ? _

_Douloureux, oui, mais la question est néanmoins importante. La réponse est assez simple. J'avais besoin de les protéger. La modification de leurs souvenirs était le seul moyen réellement sur pour eux. Certes, je n'avais pas tenu compte de leur réaction par la suite. Ils étaient tellement en colère contre moi. Je ne pense pas avoir connus ca avant. Mais après leur avoir tout expliqué, ils semblaient un peu plus calmes. Je pense qu'ils m'en veulent toujours autant, aujourd'hui encore. Mais ce sont mes parents, je ferais n'importe quoi pour les protéger._

_En parlant de cela, si vous pouviez revenir en __arrière dans le temps et changer une chose dans votre vie, le feriez vous et que changeriez vous ?_

_1/12/09_

_Vous pouvez m'appeler comme vous voulez, Hermione. Nous en sommes probablement a un point dans nos lettres ou il n'est plus nécessaire d'écrire un nom. Mais c'est votre choix. _

_Pour être parfaitement honnête en ce qui concerne votre question, je ne pense pas que je changerais quelque chose. Tout ce que j'ai fait, tout mes choix étaient nécessaires pour en arriver là aujourd'hui. Je ne dis pas cela par orgueil, en croyant que le monde tourne autour de moi, mais en sachant que mes choix ont un impact sur les autres. Ca me rend triste de regarder ce que j'ai fait dans ma vie, mais je sais que si je changeais cela, ça causerait un déséquilibre et je ne pourrais pas laisser cela se produire._

_Souhaitez-vous__ changer le destin d'Harry, ce qui permettrait à ces parents de vivre et à Voldemord de continuer son règne de terreur dans ce monde ? _

_2/12/09_

_Vous dites vrai. Il est difficile de choisir un moment précis dans le temps que je souhaiterais modifier car ce ne serait pas changer ma vie, mais changer le monde et les personnes qui ont été touchées par les actions. De cette manière, je suis d'accord, je ne changerais rien._

_Pouvez vous croire que nous sommes presque en vacances ? Cette période a passé si vite. Il semble que c'est hier que j'ai commencé à travailler ici alors que ca fait plusieurs mois. Comme c'est étrange ! Mais je suis ravie d'être revenue. J'ai pris la bonne décision. Ne fut ce que pour devenir votre amie._

_Moi_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Elle ne reçu aucune réponse pendant plusieurs jours. Elle craignait de l'avoir fait fuir avec sa dernière lettre, mais au fond, elle savait qu'il n'en était rien. Quelque chose d'autre ce passait.

Un matin, comme elle se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque, elle vit une ombre face aux portes. Il y déposa une enveloppe. Elle se cacha à nouveau dans le couloir et regarda la figure passer. Avec une brise d'herbes et de musc, Severus Rogue la dépassa, son manteau glissant dans l'air. Elle sourit, sachant qu'elle avait eu raison, c'était bien lui.

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'il était parti, elle reprit son chemin vers la bibliothèque. Elle trouva bien sur un parchemin gravé a son nom sur la porte. Elle regarda autour pour être sur que personne n'était là, avant de la prendre et d'ouvrir la porte. Elle entra et referma derrière elle. Assise dans son fauteuil, elle retint son souffle.

En ouvrant la lettre, le parfum de Severus vint jusqu'à elle et elle sourit. C'était lui et elle était ravie.

_6/12/09_

_Je sais que vous pensez avoir découvert votre admirateur secret mais laissez-moi vous dire qu'il n'en est rien. Je vous ai autorisé à me découvrir. Je le voulais. Apres tout, j'ai été un espion pendant bien des années, je savais que vous étiez la. Je pensais que nous en étions arrivé a un point ou vous seriez heureuse de savoir qu'il s'agissait de moi et que je pourrais me révéler._

_Oui, Hermione, c'est moi Severus Rogue. Je suis votre donneur de note, votre correspondant, votre fournisseur de fleurs. Je ne sais pourquoi j'ai fait toutes ses choses. Cela me semblait naturel comme quelque chose que je devais faire. Je ne dirais pas que c'était pour expier mes péchés passés. Ils étaient tous nécessaires même si c'était des péchés. Je ne m'excuse pas de vous avoir perturbée au fil des ans. Je n'ai jamais pu vous dire que vous étiez mon élève la plus brillante et intellectuellement stimulante. Je pense que c'est ce qui m'a attiré vers vous lorsque vous êtes revenue ici. Il peut y avoir une différence physique entre nous, mais intellectuellement nous sommes égaux. Je sais que je pourrais m'asseoir avec vous et discuter des découvertes sur le sang de dragon sans que vous me regardiez et me demandiez « Les dragons ont du sang ? ». Au risque de paraître ridicule je crois que l'on peut dire que nous sommes des âmes sœurs._

_Dans ma première lettre, j'ai mentionné que j'avais appris quelque chose sur moi-même lors de ma presque mort. J'ai réalisé que malgré que je me disais prêt a mourir, je ne l'étais pas vraiment. La vie que j'ai mené jusqu'à ce jour est peut être triste mais c'est une vie tout de même. Je suis reconnaissant d'avoir pu en avoir une et d'avoir encore la possibilité de la poursuivre. J'ai essayé de regarder la vie avec un esprit moins sarcastique et acerbe, mais j'ai appris une fois de plus que c'est tout simplement dans ma nature. J'ai besoin de sarcasmes pour survivre. Mais j'ai essayé d'être un peu plus agréable. La plupart ne l'on pas remarqué. Comme c'est choquant. Mais j'ai la nette impression que vous, vous l'avez remarqué. Et pour cela, je vous suis reconnaissant. Cela prouve que j'ai eu raison de rechercher votre amitié. Oui, vous avez vu juste dans votre dernière lettre. Je suis votre ami. Ne pensez pas que je vous fuyais après cette déclaration, je ne faisais que penser à la réponse que j'allais vous fournir._

_Je crois que maintenant que vous savez la vérité, nous pouvons parler dans la vie réelle comme nous le faisons dans nos lettres. Je me réjouis de notre première rencontre._

_Severus Rogue._

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire après avoir lu cette lettre. Il était une telle énigme. Severus Rogue. Il y avait tant de chose qu'elle ne savait pas sur lui et ils s'écrivaient depuis des mois, c'est dire. Même dans un monde sans Voldemord, il restait un mystère. Elle ne pensait pas savoir le comprendre réellement un jour. Il portait tellement de couches. Chaque fois qu'elle arrivait à en percer une, une autre apparaissait.

Le reste de la journée, elle le passa assise a son bureau, réfléchissant a la signification de cette nouvelle relation. Apres tout, maintenant, elle savait avec certitude que c'était lui. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien entre eux. La question était de savoir s'il serait aussi ouvert dans la vraie vie que dans ses lettres. Elle ne voulait pas être l'amie de la chauve souris des cachots, elle voulait l'ami tendre et sarcastique de ses lettres. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle redoutait le premier moment ou elle le verrait. Elle ne savait pas s'il allait fuir ou être vraiment son ami.

Un fort bruit fit écho dans le couloir et elle leva les yeux vers l'horloge. Il était presque l'heure du diner. Elle avait passé toute la journée là, à regarder une étagère de livre. La bibliothèque était vide, tous les élèves devaient déjà être à table. Elle se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la grande salle.

Elle entra par la porte des enseignants et prit place entre lui et Minerva. Celle-ci était étrangement calme. Hermione regarda l'assiette devant elle. Elle prit sa fourchette et poussa la nourriture sur le bord de son assiette.

« Je crois que vous êtes censée manger ce qu'il y a dans votre assiette plutôt que de le pousser. » Sa voix douce lui caressa les oreilles et elle le regarda, ses yeux noirs la transperçant. Elle sourit et il le lui rendit. Son sourire a lui disparut rapidement, mais elle comprit pourquoi : il fallait sauver les apparences pour les étudiants. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que la chauve souris avait un cœur et encore moins un sens de l'humour.

« Je crois que vous avez raison » dit-elle en empilant de la purée et des petits pois sur sa fourchette, la plaçant dans sa bouche et retirant doucement la fourchette, nettoyée de tout aliment. Un bruit bizarre empli ses oreilles et elle regarda vers la source. Severus était assis dans son fauteuil, regardant la salle avec un visage tendu.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda t elle délicatement. Il hocha la tête et continua a regarder devant lui. Elle haussa les épaules et continua à manger.

« Comment c'est passé votre journée, Severus ? »

« Remplie par le comportement idiot des élèves comme d'habitude. Heureusement, personne n'a été gravement blessé. »

« Ca a du être un journée vraiment horrible. »

« Comment c'est passée la votre ? Vous n'avez rien appris de surprenant ? »

« Rien que je ne savais déjà » dit elle en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Il hocha la tête et elle su qu'il avait comprit ce qu'elle avait dit. Ils restèrent dans un silence confortable.

Apres qu'elle eut fini, elle quitta la salle et fit lentement son chemin de retour vers la bibliothèque. Le bruit de bottes familiers lui remplis de oreilles et elle se retourna pour voir Severus marcher derrière elle.

« Alors, vous êtes d'accord avec ma lettre ? »

« Oui » dit elle avec un clin d'œil « complètement d'accord »

« Bien »


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre8 :

Elle était assise à son bureau, relisant secrètement la dernière lettre qu'elle avait reçue de Severus. Le bruit d'un livre qui chute sur son bureau la surprit et elle cacha la lettre rapidement. Elle poussa un profond soupir d'agacement à son comportement nerveux et se leva. Elle se pencha pour attraper le livre mais son bras était trop court et elle n'arrivait pas a l'atteindre. Elle était maintenant complètement couchée sur le bureau. Ses doigts brossaient le cuir usé de l'ouvrage et elle s'étendit encore un peu pour pouvoir le prendre. Un gémissement étouffé lui vint de l'autre coté de la table, elle leva les yeux pour voir Severus debout face à elle.

« Bonjour Severus. Puis je vous aider ? » Dit elle avec un sourire amical.

« Je suis... Euh… juste venu rapporter un livre » dit il en trébuchant sur les mots. Il déposa l'ouvrage sur le bureau et reparti précipitamment.

« Je vous remercie » dit elle doucement en le regardant curieusement, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

« Hermione ! » entendit elle, la voix suave de Severus l'appeler alors qu'elle fermait la bibliothèque pour la nuit. Elle se retourna et le regarda avancer vers elle. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis l'incident du livre. Il avait sauté le diner.

Il se dirigea vers elle, sa cape tourbillonnant derrière lui, lui donnait des allures de chauve souris. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire a l'image qu'il donnait. Il arriva vers elle, son visage a seulement quelques centimètre du sien.

« Venez diner avec moi » demanda-t-il de son ton soyeux.

« Bonjour, a vous aussi, Severus. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Je vais bien, je vous remercie de poser la question, c'est très délicat de votre part » dit elle, le sarcasme remplissant sa voix.

« Hermione, je ne ferais pas cela plus longtemps. Je veux que vous veniez diner avec moi. »

« Comment cela ? » demanda t elle perplexe.

« Juste en amis. Venez diner avec moi. »

« Peut être avez-vous juste faim. Avez-vous essayez de manger ? »

« Hermione, vous testez ma patience. »

« He bien, je ne suis pas vraiment sur de comprendre. Vous ne m'avez rien demandé, alors que voulez vous ? »

« Je veux que vous veniez diner avec moi. Qu'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas ? Pourquoi rendez vous cela si compliqué ? Il suffit d'accepter ! »

« Que devrais-je accepter ? » demanda t elle timidement

« Viendrez vous diner avec moi ? » gronda t il

« Wow, Severus. Quelle belle façon de mettre une fille a vos pieds. Comment pourrais dire non à tant de romance et de sincérité ? Oui » lui répondit elle en lui souriant et en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue. Quand elle se retira, il arborait un masque de pur choc.

« Quand ? » interrogea t elle alors qu'il quittait la grande salle.

« Quand quoi ? » demanda t il perplexe

« Quand voulez vous allez diner ? Vous m'avez invité à diner sans me dire quand et où. Alors je me posais la question. »

« Samedi vous conviendrait ? Nous pouvons aller au nouveau restaurant qui vient d'ouvrir à Preaulard. »

« Ca me semble parfait, Severus. Je dois m'assurer que c'est d'accord avec Minerva. »

« Bien sur » dit il en lui faisant un signe et en la quittant.

Elle se tenait la, le regardant partir, complètement fascinée par le personnage énigmatique qu'était Severus Rogue. Elle entendit une légère toux derrière elle qui vint briser sa rêverie et quand elle se retourna, elle rencontra le doux sourire de Minerva.

« Il y a quelque chose que vous vouliez me demander Hermione ? » demanda t elle presque trop doucement.

« Je suppose que vous nous avez entendu, mais ca vous ennuierait si je n'était pas la pendant quelques heures samedi ? Je peux fermer la bibliothèque ou trouver quelqu'un pour me remplacer si vous voulez. »

« Pas de problème, je peux garder la bibliothèque pour quelques heures. »

« Je vous remercie, Minerva. Vous ne savez pas ce que cela signifie pour moi. »

« Pas de problème. Je suis heureuse de vous voir heureuse et si cela signifie garder un peu la bibliothèque, je pense que je peux le faire. »

Elle se regarda dans le miroir, passa sa main dans ses cheveux en essayant de les rendre un peu plus présentable.

Un coup sec la tira de sa rêverie. Elle se figea et regarda derrière elle bien que les coups à la porte signifiaient qu'il n'était pas dans ses quartiers. Elle se rendit compte combien cette idée était ridicule et cria qu'elle serait la dans une minute. Elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignon d'où s'échapper quelques boucles folles. Elle se regarda encore, c'était le mieux qu'elle puisse faire.

Elle mit son manteau et son écharpe, se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit doucement. Severus était de l'autre coté, une grimace sur le visage.

« Eh bien, ne soyez pas si heureux de me voir » il secoua la tête à son commentaire et rencontra ses yeux.

« Désolé, mon esprit était ailleurs. Vous êtes jolie, Hermione. Êtes-vous prête ? »

« Non je suis simplement debout ici avec mon sac mon manteau pour le plaisir. » lui sourit elle en prenant le bras qu'il lui offrait.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs de l'école, une horde d'étudiants se retournait sur leur passage et commencèrent à chuchoter effrayés à l'image de la belle bibliothécaire et du méchant professeur de potion.

Le vent glacial les surprit a la sortie de l'école. La neige tombait autour d'eux. Les cheveux de Severus devenaient lentement lac. Elle le regarda et laissa échapper un gloussement.

« Puis je vous demander ce qu'il ya de drôle ? » murmura t il en la regardant.

« Vos cheveux sont couverts de neige » a-t-elle ri, incapable de se retenir. Elle leva la main vers lui et brossa la neige. Elle lui remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille et ses doigts gantés tracèrent le contour de son lobe.

Il hoqueta de surprise et elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas du. Très vite, elle retira sa main en rougissant.

« Désolé. Vous aviez l'air si calme et détendu. » Elle se retourna et se mit a marcher de nouveau. Il la rattrapa facilement.

« Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, vous m'avez surprit. Je ne suis pas habitué à être touché, la plupart des gens me fuient comme la peste. C'était bien cependant. »

« Ca l'a été ? » demanda t elle se sentant rougir encore plus.

« Oui » dit il en caressant sa main. Il porta sa main à sa bouche et doucement, avec les dents, il ôta le gant, un doigt à la fois. Lorsque le gant fut retiré, il mêla leurs doigts et l'attira vers lui en continuant le chemin vers preaulard.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin dans la neige en profitant simplement de l'odeur et de la luminosité du soleil se reflétant sur la surface gelée.


	9. Chapter 9

Note : Bonjour avant tout merci beaucoup pour les commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

Maintenant je tiens à m'excuser. Vous m'avez fait remarquer beaucoup d'erreurs d'orthographe dans les précédents chapitres et je tenais à m'expliquer.

Tous les chapitres sont déjà écrits d'avance et je les publie au jour le jour mais il semblerait que j'ai oublié de corriger l'orthographe de certains. Le problème devrait donc être résolu. Bien sur, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il y ait encore des fautes mais bon, je suis humaine et qui peut se targuer de ne jamais en faire.

Bonne lecture et courage encore 10 chapitres.

Chapitre9 :

Ils marchèrent jusqu'en haut de la colline et au sommet, regardèrent vers le village. Il était vide, tout le monde devait probablement être à l'intérieur avec une tasse de chocolat chaud fumant et un feu de cheminée. Ils se dirigèrent vers le nouveau restaurant, la baguette de mousseux. C'était un bon restaurant, un cran au dessus des trois sorcières.

Quand ils eurent passé la porte, Severus s'arrêta et aida Hermione à enlever son manteau. Il le plaça sur son bras et lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Je me suis trompé tantôt, vous n'êtes pas jolie, vous êtes à couper le souffle. »

« Merci, Severus »

« De rien Hermione. » Ils se dirigèrent vers le maitre d'hôtel, lui donnèrent les manteaux et demandèrent leur réservation. Ils furent conduits à leur table par une jeune fille qui pleurait presque à la vue de Rogue

« Pourquoi agit-elle comme cela Severus ? Vous la connaissez ? » Demanda Hermione une fois qu'ils furent installés.

« Elle faisait partie de mes étudiants. Elle était dans ma classe et à fait sauter sa juste part de chaudrons. J'ai dû lui crier dessus à un moment donné. Je trouve que beaucoup d'étudiants ont tendance à être effrayés dès l'instant où vous criez. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Je me souviens encore de la troisième année. Neville à vous et il…il… oh mon dieu, je ne peux même pas en parler, c'était tout simplement trop drôle. »

« Qu'est ce que c'était ? »

« Remus lui à dit de vous imaginer avec les vêtements de sa grand mère. L'epouvantard est sorti du placard et il vous ressemblait. Il tremblait comme une feuille et puis tout à coup, vous portiez une robe et un grand chapeau avec une plume et un oiseau. Je n'ai jamais oublié cette image. Je pense que c'est en partie grâce à ça que je n'ai jamais pu vous croire réellement cruel, du moins jusqu'à l'incident des dents en quatrième. »

« Je vous présente mes excuses pour cela. Je… »

Elle leva la main pour l'interrompre. « Je sais Severus. C'était il y a longtemps et cela m'a permis d'avoir de plus belles dents. Donc vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que Lupin ait dit à Longdubat de m'imaginer ainsi. S'il était ici, il paierait pour cela, mais comme je ne peux plus rien y faire, je vais laisser aller. »

« En effet » dit-elle la bouche pincée, luttant pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la tristesse visible sur son visage.

Severus réalisa son erreur et chercha un moyen d'y remédier.

« Voulez vous commander ? Au moins une boisson ? » Demanda t il d'une voix calme

« Oui, je voudrais un verre de Pinot Noir »

« Et je prendrai la même chose »

« Souhaitez vous une ou deux minutes pour choisir ce que vous voulez manger » Demanda la serveuse.

« Oui, merci »

« Elle n'avait pas aussi peur de vous » reprit Hermione.

« Oui, je ne me souviens pas tout à fait, elle n'a pas dû avoir d'ennuis dans ma classe »

« N'avez-vous jamais eu de bons élèves ? Des élèves qui se démarquent pour vous ? »

« Eh bien, vous avez été et êtes encore l'élève la plus intelligente que j'ai eue. En admettant que vous étiez frustrante avec votre besoin constant de partager vos vastes connaissances de tout, mais vous n'êtes plus ainsi maintenant. Mais si je pouvais avoir à enseigner à une classe remplie d'étudiants comme vous, je serais très heureux. Et bien qu'il fût un fauteur de troubles, Draco Malfoy était aussi un bon élève. Il est plus intelligent qu'on ne le pense. En fait, beaucoup de Serpentard étaient intelligents. Certes, ils étaient sournois et menteurs mais intelligents. En fait la plupart des étudiants sont bons mais il y a quelques morveux comme Longdubat, Weasley et Potter qui gâchent tout. Mais les étudiants sont des étudiants. Pour obtenir un bon élève comme vous, j'ai dû faire face à trois ou quatre autres cancres. »

« Wow, merci… je pense » dit elle en l'interrogeant du regard.

« C'était un compliment. Je suis désolé si c'est sorti comme quelque chose de différent. »

« Êtes-vous prêt à commander ? » demanda la serveuse.

« Oui, je voudrais de l'agneau »

« La même chose pour moi. »

« C'est entendu. Voulez vous encore du vin ? »

« Oui, vous pouvez mettre le reste de la bouteille. Merci. »

« Vous m'imitez » dit Hermione en se penchant sur la table, croisant les bras sous elle.

« Je ne comprends pas »

« Vous continuez à commander ce que je commande. C'est récurent » dit elle en souriant.

« Vous avez bon gout » répondit il

« Comme vous » rajouta t elle en souriant encore plus.

La serveuse apporta le reste du vin et Severus remplit le verre d Hermione suivit du sien. Ils tendirent leurs verres et les entre choquèrent.

« Puis je vous poser une question difficile ? »

« Bien sur » répondit-elle

« Pourquoi mettiez-vous toujours en avant vos connaissances ? »

« Je suis Né Moldu, je n'avais aucune expérience du monde sorcier. Tout ce que je savais de ce monde, je l'avais appris dans les livres, afin de prouver à mes pairs que je n'étais pas une sotte moldue et que je connaissais des choses. Je sais que c'est ennuyeux mais c'était très important surtout au début alors que je n'avais pas d'amis. Je me suis battue pour ce monde pour que nous puissions continuer à vivre comme nous le faisons. Avec du recul, j'ai compris que je ne cherchais pas la reconnaissance de mes pairs, mais la mienne. Et je l'ai trouvée. Lorsque je me suis battue avec Ginny et Luna contre Bellatrix, j'ai réalisé que j'étais indispensable, qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inhérent à ma magie et mon pouvoir et que je n'avais pas besoin de le prouver ,à personne, j'étais parfaitement heureuse et à la fin c'est tout ce qui compte. »

« Une observation astucieuse, Hermione »

« Merci » dit elle en rougissant. La serveuse apporta la nourriture, ils la remercièrent et commencèrent à manger.

Hermione mangeait délicatement, comme d'habitude avec des manières impeccables. Severus la dévisagea, observa ses moindres mouvements. Elle coupait l'agneau en tout petits morceaux, piquait une pièce avec sa fourchette et posait délicatement celle-ci dans sa bouche, fermait les lèvres en tirant l'objet de sa bouche. Il gémit à l'image qu'elle présentait.

« Qu'y a-t-il Severus ? Quelque chose ne va pas avec la nourriture ? » Demanda t elle soucieuse.

Il lui fit un signe de tête et continua à manger. Elle lui donna un drôle de sourire et continua elle aussi, petit morceau par petit morceau.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Ils terminèrent leur repas dans un silence confortable. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. En sortant, ils découvrirent que la nuit était tombée et que la neige recouvrait totalement les ténèbres. Le spectacle était étrange mais beau. Le clair de lune se reflétait sur la neige. Ils commencèrent à marcher lentement, conscient de la glace qui se formait déjà.

Severus progressait facilement et commençait à accélérer. Mais le pas suivant, il glissa sur une plaque de verglas et se retrouva couché sur le dos, l'air fuyant ses poumons sous l'impact.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire avant de courir vers lui. Elle baissa les yeux sur lui, figure noir sur la neige blanche.

« Ca va ? » interrogea t elle en lui tendant la main. Il fit signe que oui et lui serrant la main, l'attira dans la neige.

« Ca, c'est pour avoir ri de moi » déclara t il simplement. Elle lui donna un grand sourire avant de se coucher dans la neige à ses cotes, les yeux fixés vers le ciel sombre. Elle commença à bouger les pieds et les bras pour faire un ange dans la neige. Elle rit d'elle-même et jeta un regard à Severus. Il la regardait. Il lui suffisait de la regarder pour s'amuser.

« Essayez Severus. Amusez vous. » Il fit ce qu'elle lui disait mais avec un air mal a l'aise.

« Pourquoi fais-je cela ? » interrogea t il

« Parce que c'est amusant et qu'on en a tous besoin de temps en temps. De plus, ça rend vraiment bien dans la neige » dit elle avec un sourire éclatant comme il continuait à faire son ange dans la neige.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, la neige commençait à s'infiltrer dans leurs vêtements.

« Eh bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous deux intégrés dans le sol, comment sommes nous censés nous lever ? » questionna t il

« Je ne sais pas » dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules

« J'ai une idée mais vous y serez probablement opposée »

« Pourquoi dites vous cela ? » demanda t elle en se redressant, la neige tombant de son dos. Severus la suivit et lui brossa la neige qu'elle avait encore dans le dos.

« Avez-vous confiance en moi ? »

Elle hocha la tête et il se dirigea vers elle. Il l'enveloppa dans ses bras et murmura un sort. Ils commencèrent à graviter dans l'air, leurs corps devinrent légers, se soulevant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient au dessus du village.

Elle s'accrocha à lui désespérément, effrayée. Il ajusta son emprise sur elle, s'assurant qu'elle n'irait nulle part avant de commencer à voler vers l'école. Les flocons de neige commençaient à se transformer en glace à mesure qu'ils prenaient de l'altitude et devenaient douloureux. Hermione sorti sa baguette et jeta un bouclier protecteur autour d'eux. Ils continuèrent leur chemin à travers la campagne, à regarder les arbres couverts de neige. Ils se posèrent doucement sur le sol en face du château. Ses bras restèrent autour d'elle et il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Est-ce que ca va ? »

« Oui, je vous remercie. J'ai passé un moment merveilleux » dit elle en se retournant vers lui, leurs visages très proches.

« Moi aussi » murmura t il en se penchant un peu plus et posa un doux baiser sur son front. Il se dégagea et lui ouvrit la grande porte en la lui tenant. Elle resta là où elle se trouvait, étourdie mais fini par se secouer et entra au château, prenant la direction de ses appartements. Elle laissa un Severus confus derrière elle.

« Je ne comprends pas. Je croyais que tout c'était bien passé, pourquoi m'a-t-il embrassé sur le front ? » Se plaignit Hermione en baissant la tête vers la table de la cuisine de Giny.

« Il est évident qu'il s'intéresse à toi, sinon il ne t'aurait pas invitée. Peut être qu'il n'était pas sur que tu veuille qu'il t'embrasse. »

« Non, c'était évident, nous étions si proches, je le regardais en attendant impatiemment. Et puis, plus rien. »

« Eh bien, il est d'une autre génération, peut être a-t-il pensé que ce ne serait pas approprié » dit elle en haussant les épaules.

« Peut être, mais c'est énervant, j'étais si sure qu'il allait m'embrasser » elle poussa un profond soupir chargé d'apitoiement. Elle leva la tête et se figea. « Giny tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? » demanda t elle choquée

« Non, pourquoi ? « interrogea Giny. Derrière elle se tenait Draco Malfoy vêtu uniquement d'une serviette qui souriait sans retenue aux deux femmes.

« Oh, ouais, a ce sujet… Humm… en fait on sort ensemble » répondit la rousse en rougissant.

« Très bien. Comment est ce arrivé ? Qu'en est-il d'Harry ? Je sais que vous êtes séparés mais je pensais, nous pensions tous, que vous alliez vous remettre ensemble. Apparemment, nous avons eu tord. »

« Nos équipes jouaient l'une contre l'autre à l'entrainement. Une chose en entrainant une autre, nous voici. » Répliqua t elle en pointant Draco.

« Combien de temps ? » questionna Hermione.

« Quelques mois »

« Combien ? »

« Huit » déclara Draco en se dirigeant vers la chambre à coucher.

« Tu me dois donc 8 mois de détails. Je ne peux pas croire que tu me permettes de me plaindre d'être embrassée sur le front par Severus lorsque tu as des nouvelles de ce genre. Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais gardé le secret. J'aurai été totalement favorable à ça, surtout après l'air vu en serviette. Dieu ! »

« Hermione Jane Granger, je suis surprise de toi ! »

Elle lui sourit insolemment et haussa les épaules.

« Eh bien, puisque qu'apparemment tous ce que je puisse obtenir soit des baisers sur le front, je vais vivre par procuration à travers toi. »

« C'était un signe de respect » dit une voix trainante derrière elle.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda t elle en tournant la tête pour le voir vêtu à la perfection.

« C'est mon parrain. J'ai grandi en le regardant. Il est peut être considéré comme une chauve souris mais il a des manières et du respect. Si tu veux te faire embrasser je te conseil de le faire bouger car il est timide et il ne ferait pas ce geste à la légère. Pourquoi penses tu qu'il n'ait jamais réagit face aux parents de Potter il était trop timide et avait trop peur. Je sais que de l'imaginer avoir peur et être timide peut être risible mais crois moi quand il s'agit de ses émotions et de sa réelle personnalité c'est ce qu'il est. Je vais à la maison, je te verrais pour le diner Gin » il l'embrassa et fit signe à Hermione avant de Transplaner.

« Eh bien, c'était intéressant » dit Hermione, Giny sourit et soupira.

« Oui, n'est-il pas génial ? »

« Bon, je dois admettre qu'il est beau, mais, Giny, c'est Malfoy. A-t-il changé ? » Interrogea t elle. C'était justement pour cela que Giny n'avait jamais parlé de sa relation.

« Crois le ou non, mais oui. Il est beaucoup moins arrogant, il se soucie des autres, eh bien, au moins de moi. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais. » Sourit elle

« Tu as l'air heureuse et si tu l'es, moi aussi. »

« Alors, cela soulève une dernière question. Quand vas-tu le dire à ta famille ? »

« Une semaine après la fin du monde »

Le rire d'Hermione emplit la pièce.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

Severus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Ils avaient passé une très belle soirée et maintenant, elle était évasive et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais il allait trouver. Apres le diner, il se rendit à la bibliothèque, déterminé à découvrir ce qui n'allait pas.

Il ouvrit les portes. La bibliothèque était vide, aucun étudiant n'était en vue, le seul occupant de la pièce était la bibliothécaire.

Elle leva les yeux et rencontra son regard mais ne lui fit aucun signe et retourna à la lecture de son tome. Il se dirigea vers le bureau et s'arrêta devant elle.

« Hermione, qu'est ce qui, par l'enfer, ne va pas avec vous ? Vous avez agi bizarrement toute la semaine. Vous m'avez évité et à peine dit deux mots. » Il croisa les bras.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, Severus » déclara t elle alors qu'elle refermait soigneusement son livre et le mis sur le coin du bureau.

Il se pencha sur le bureau et déplaça le corps vers l'avant.

« Oui, ne jouez pas avec moi. Ca ne fonctionne pas. Dites-moi la vérité. »

« Très bien, vous voulez vraiment le savoir ? » dit elle en tirant son visage vers le sein. Ses lèvres brossèrent à peine celle de Severus, sentant son gout de menthe et d'épices remplir sa bouche. Elle mordilla ses lèvres, l'attirant plus prés d'elle.

Il gémit, faisant augmenter sa température interne. Il la souleva pour la poser sur le bureau. Elle se blotti rapidement contre son corps ferme, posant ses mains des deux cotés de la table. L'une d'elle fut placée sur le bureau et l'autre sur le tome qu'elle venait de lire. Les bras de Severus l'entouraient, leurs lèvres se fondaient ensemble, la magie coulait entre eux.

Un coup de vent, fit voler leurs cheveux autour d'eux, nouant le brun et le noir. Ils rejetèrent tous deux la tête en arrière, en état de choc face à ce vent, emmêlant un peu plus leurs cheveux.

Hermione regarda la mèche qui les tenait liés, pris sa baguette et trancha.

« Qu'est ce que c'était ? » interrogea t il

« Je n'en ai aucune idée je suis aussi désemparée que vous. » il plissa le front et ouvrit la bouche

« Eh bien, quelque chose vient de se passer et nous avons besoin de comprendre ce qu'il en est. » cautionna t il. Leurs corps étaient encore proches, la chaleur émanant d'eux

« Je vous remercie, Sherlock Holmes » grommela t elle, ironique en se penchant en arrière pour voir d'où venait ce vent mystérieux. Son dos lui faisait mal et s'arquant un peu plus, elle fit rouler sa nuque en essayant d'étirer ses muscles endoloris. Ses seins frôlèrent Severus qui gémit à cette sensation.

Il regarda la petite coquine. Ses yeux étaient fermés, elle était complètement inconsciente de ce qu'elle faisait et de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui.

« Hermione, arrêtez » grogna t il. Elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra les siens. Elle baissa les yeux et remarqua la position dans laquelle ils étaient.

« Mon contact vous dérange Severus ? » interrogea t elle

« Oui » dit il laconiquement, essayant de garder son esprit éloigné du corps serré contre lui.

« Eh bien, je suis désolée de vous causer autant de peine. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps vu le dégout que je vous inspire. » Déclara t elle avec indignation en sautant du bureau. « Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de partir maintenant. Je ne veux plus avoir à subir votre présence depuis que la mienne vous répugne à ce point. » Elle reprit place dans son fauteuil et voulu reprendre le livre qui n'était plus là. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent lorsqu'elle comprit d'où venait le vent de tout à l'heure, c'était le livre qui avait dû le causer quand elle avait posé sa main dessus. Elle appela donc un autre livre et garda la tête baissée, ne voulant pas lui laisser voir les larmes qui faisaient lentement leur chemin sur ses joues. Tout ce qu'elle entendit fut le bruissement de vêtement, le claquement de bottes puis le silence.

Son fauteuil fut tiré derrière le bureau. Une main pâle lui relava le menton et ses yeux rencontrèrent deux orbes noirs.

« Ne doutez jamais de mon attirance pour vous. C'est cet attrait qui me donne des difficultés à garder le contrôle et quand vous faites des choses comme vous étirer ou même simplement manger, ça me rend fou. »

« Est-ce pour cela que vous m'avez embrassé sur le front à notre premier rendez vous ? » interrogea t elle doucement.

« Oui. Je savais que je ne saurais plus m'arrêter. »

« Mais je vous veux aussi, je ne vois pas le problème »

« Le problème réside dans le fait que même si nous nous connaissons depuis de nombreuses années, nous ne savons pas grand-chose sur l'autre. Et pour couronner le tout, nous n'avons encore eu qu'un seul rendez vous et ça n'est pas suffisant. »

« Oui c'est juste, Severus. Mais après tout ce que vous avez vécu vous voulez vraiment rester les bras croisés et regarder passer votre vie ? Avez-vous déjà fait ce que vous vouliez vraiment ? Avez-vous toujours eu un chef qui vous dise quoi et quand faire ? Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose sans qu'on vous le dise ? »Exigea t elle en s'entêtant.

« Oui »

« Quoi ? » cria t elle

« Cela » déclara t il en plongeant la tête en avant et en capturant ses lèvres. Il glissa sa langue sur sa lèvre inferieure. Sa main sous son menton se déplaça à l'arrière de sa tête et il l'attira vers le haut en la plaquant contre lui. Ses bras trouvèrent leur place autour de son coup le tirant encore plus près d'elle. Son odeur d'herbes et d'épices remplis son nez la fit frissonner. Ses doigts s'entrelacèrent dans ses cheveux qui, contre toute attente n'étaient pas gras, l'encourageant à approfondir encore le baiser. Malheureusement, il y mit un terme.

« Je suis désolé, Hermione. Je… » Il s'arrêta lorsqu'elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

« Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ? »

« Pour vous prouver que vous avez tort. »

« Oui mais vous n'aviez pas besoin de parler pour ça, Severus » Elle enleva ses doigts de sa bouche et il arborait une expression de choc pur. « Ne me regardez pas comme ca. Maintenant, qu'allons nous faire de notre deuxième rendez vous ? »

« Qui vous dit que je veux un deuxième rendez vous ? » la nargua t il

« Ceci » dit elle en pointant la bosse dans son pantalon.

« Oh, oui, euh… un second rendez vous serait souhaitable » dit gauchement.

« Venez me chercher samedi soir à sept heures et je me charge de tout. »

« Oui, madame. » Dit-il sarcastique. Elle lui donna un sourire narquois, un baiser sur la joue et un geste de la main lui signifiant qu'il pouvait partir.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 :

Elle allait et venait dans la cuisine en essayant d'imaginer ce qu'elle allait faire pour samedi. Ca devait être parfait, elle ne voulait pas d'une répétition du baiser sur le front, bien qu'elle espérait que ça ne fusse plus d'actualité. Elle tapa sa main contre son front en se parlant à elle-même.

_Pense__s, Hermione, penses. Si tu étais un homme comme Severus, qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir ?_

_Eh bien je crois pouvoir dire que le Zoo et le shopping sont hors compétition._

_Quelque chose où __ il y a beaucoup de gens aussi._

_Une bibliothèque ? Non, ce serait ennuyeux, d'autant que nous avons la meilleure bibliothèque ici._

_Un film ? Peut être, mais seulement en dernier recours._

_Le tour de Londres ? Un peu loin mais possible_

_La plage ? Ha ! Je parie que sa peau n'a jamais vu le soleil._

_Je suppose que nous pourrions faire à nouveau un diner. Mais pas à preaulard. Je ne veux pas que ce soit la même chose que notre premier rendez vous. Oh mon Dieu, j'ai rendez vous avec Severus Rogue. Oh mon Dieu double, je vais avoir un deuxième rendez vous avec Severus Rogue._

Elle rit un peu d'elle-même. Si quelqu'un la voyait, il penserait certainement qu'elle est folle de se parler à elle-même. Il y avait déjà beaucoup à dire sur elle avant, alors qu'elle avait quitté son emploi pour devenir bibliothécaire.

Ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était d'un avis masculin.

Elle abattit son poing sur la porte de l'appartement à plusieurs reprises, agacée qu'on ne lui ait pas encore répondu.

« Hermione, que ce passe t il, par l'enfer ? » murmura il en essuyant ses yeux encore ensommeillé. « Sais tu quelle heure il est ? »

« La meilleure question serait de savoir si toi, tu sais l'heure qu'il est ? Que faisais tu encore au lit espèce de gros paresseux, je suis debout depuis des heures et toi tu te lève à peine ? »

« Hey, j'ai travaillé ! »

« Désolé, Harry » dit elle en entrant dans l'appartement spacieux et en faisant son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Alors, qu'est ce qui t'amène ? »

« Qu'entends tu par la ? »

« Eh bien, ca n'est pas dans t'es habitude de t'arrêter ici le mardi matin, surtout quand on sait qu'on va se voir dans moins d'une semaine étant donné que les vacances d'hiver commencent le vendredi »

« Merde ! » cria Hermione. Le martèlement de pied rempli la maison et un Charlie Weasley très surpris et très nu entra dans la cuisine, sa baguette à la main, prêt à combattre.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qui a crié ? » Demanda t il les yeux larmoyant.

« Eh bien, Hermione a crié, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. » déclara simplement Harry

« J'avais complètement oublié que les fêtes commencent vendredi. Severus et moi étions censés avoir rendez vous mais ça ne fonctionnera pas si je suis ici. C'est pour ça que je suis venue Harry. J'ai besoin de tes conseils sur ce que nous pourrions faire pour notre rend… Mais au fait Charlie, que fais-tu ici ? Et pourquoi es tu nu ? Harry ? »

« Humm… ouais. Nous sommes en quelque sorte ensemble » rougit Harry en jetant un regard à son homologue nu.

« Oh, plus rien ne m'étonne, Giny et maintenant toi. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est la saison des relations secrètes ou quoi ? Bon sang, les gens ! »

« Nous avons gardé le secret car nous ne voulions pas faire de mal à Giny. Mais je crois que la situation a évolué et que ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. En passant, avec qui est-elle ? »

« Elle vous le dira en même temps qu'au reste de la famille, comme toi et Charlie je suppose. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air paniquée. Pourquoi es tu si calme ? »

« Rien ne peut plus m'atteindre et crois moi, quand tu verras avec qui Giny sort, tu comprendras. Mais revenons à l'objet de ma visite. Eh bien, en premier, Charlie, je suis sure que Harry admire la vue mais pourrais tu aller t'habiller pour que moi, je me sente plus à l'aise ? »

Charlie hocha la tête et retourna dans la chambre à coucher.

« Maintenant, qu'est ce que tu voulais Hermione ? »

« J'ai besoin de conseil. Severus et moi avons un rendez vous. Tu es un homme, où les mecs veulent ils aller pour leur rendez vous ? »

« Honnêtement ? »

« Oui, s'il te plait »

« Au lit » déclara t il sans ambages

« Très drôle, Potter. Mais malheureusement ça ne se fera pas. Severus semble avoir une aversion pour tout ce qui est inapproprié, ce qui n'augure rien de bon pour le coté intime de notre relation, si je peux l'appeler ainsi. »

« Vraiment, je ne sais pas. Je suis sur qu'un diner avec lui serait très bien. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de lui à part son amour des potions, de la magie noire, de ma mère et de toi apparemment, donc je ne saurais pas t'aider. Il faudrait demander à un de ses amis, s'il en a »

« Harry » grogna t elle

« Désolé, Mione, ça ne se reproduira pas. »dit-il en mimant de se fermer la bouche et de jeter la clé.

« He, si tu garde la bouche fermée ça voudra dire, moins de plaisir pour moi » dit Charlie en revenant dans la cuisine vêtu cette fois.

« Sur cette note pervertie, je m'en vais »Elle sera ses deux amis dans ses bras et retourna à l'école. Elle retournait dans sa chambre quand une idée lui vint. Elle se retourna et prit la direction du bureau de la directrice.

Se tenant devant la gargouille, elle murmura le mot de passe « siamois » et aussi tôt les escaliers apparurent. Elle frappa à la porte et entendit la voix de Minerva l'inviter à entrer.

« Hermione ma chère, que faites vous ici ? »

« Je me demandais si je pourrai parler au professeur Dumbledor »

« Mais bien sur, je vais vous laisser seul, les peintures m'informeront lorsque vous aurez terminé. »

Hermione se dirigea vers le cadre derrière le bureau.

« Professeur Dumbledor ? » dit elle à la figure endormie. La seule réponse fut un ronflement sonore.

« Professeur ? » interrogea t elle un peu plus fort.

« Professeur Dumbledor ! » cria t elle.

« Oui, je suis éveillé. Que ce passe t il ? Voldemord est de retour ? Qu'est ce que j'ai raté ? » Répondit il surprit en sautant de son fauteuil et en marchant vers l'avant du cadre pour mieux voir. « Mais, comme vous avez grandi, Miss Granger. Vous êtes devenu une très belle jeune femme. »

« Merci, monsieur. Tout va bien, Voldemord est toujours morts, rien à craindre de ce coté »

« C'est bon à savoir » dit il avec un bâillement. « Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose je suppose ? »

« Oui, je suis sure que Minerva vous a dit que Severus et moi sommes devenus très proches. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller diner à nouveau, bien que je le ferais si besoin en est, mais je voulais faire quelque chose d'amusant. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver quoi, alors je me suis dit que comme vous l'avez bien connu, peut être pourriez vous m'aider. S'il vous plait, Monsieur le directeur, je voudrais que ce soit parfait. »

« Humm… laissez moi y réfléchir une seconde »

« Je crois me souvenir qu'il manifestait un certain intérêt pour l'histoire moldue. Vous pouvez envisager de l'emmener dans les musées et les monuments historiques. Il pourrait apprécier bien qu'il ne l'admette probablement jamais. »Dit il avec un clin d'œil.

« Bon, alors ? La tour de Londres, Big Ben, le Parlement, Westminster Abbey, le British Museum et la Tate Modern ? Serait ce suffisant ? »

« Assurément, ce sera même beaucoup. Pour faire tout ça, il faudrait une semaine. »

« Je vous remercie, Professeur Dumbledor ! Vous avez été d'une grande aide »dit elle en marchant vers la porte.

« Pas de problème, et s'il vous plait, appelez moi Albus. Je suis une peinture après tout. Et surtout n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, je ne reçois pas mon quota de potins. »

« Vous voulez des commérages ? Eh bien, j'ai un gros potin pour vous. » Elle revint vers sa peinture et lui chuchota la nouvelle sur les relations secrètes de ses amis.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 :

Elle fit son chemin dans l'escalier de pierre, descendant lentement vers les cachots sombres qui renfermaient de nombreux souvenirs, bons ou mauvais. Arrivée devant la porte de bois, elle frappa et entendit la permission d'entrer.

Elle poussa la lourde porte et avança jusqu'au bureau mal éclairé. Il était penché sur son bureau, grattant à la hâte un parchemin qui devint vite couvert d'encre rouge. Elle toussa doucement et il leva les yeux de son essai, une grimace sur le visage, qui se dissipa lorsqu'il vit que c'était elle.

« Hermione, que faites vous ici ? » demanda t il en déposant sa plume.

« Eh bien, j'ai réalisé que nous avions fait une erreur, bien que ce ne soit pas réellement une erreur car il existe une solution. Je suis surprise que nous n'y ayons pas pensé mais ça peut s'arranger. »

« Hermione de quoi parlez vous ? »

« Nous avons oublié que les fêtes approches. Aucun de nous ne sera là ce weekend. »

« Où est le problème ? » interrogea t il en agitant la main.

« Rien, je suppose. Peu importe. » Dit elle, une expression bizarre sur le visage, entre douleur et choc. Elle se tourna pour quitter la salle mais entendit un souffle derrière elle.

« Bien sur, je suis désolé, j'avais oublié. Nous avions prévu de nous voir ce weekend. » Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, un petit sourire apparut lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il se souvenait.

« C'est exact. Voulez vous reporter ou souhaitez-vous qu'on se rejoigne à Londres ? »

« Ce serait acceptable de se réunir à Londres. Je suis propriétaire d'une maison en dehors de Londres donc ce sera facile. Où allez-vous séjourner pendant les vacances ? Au terrier, je présume ? »

« C'est exact. Molly m'a invitée à y aller vu que j'ai vendu mon appartement en venant travailler ici. Je pourrais rester ici pendant les vacances mais j'ai vraiment envie de revoir les Weasley, ca fait si longtemps que je ne les ais pas tous vus. »_Sauf la fois où j'ai été les voir car je croyais que vous me faisiez une blague._

« Quoi ? » a-t-il demandé

« Quoi, quoi ? »

« Vous aviez l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose. »

« Oh non, je pensais juste, c'est tout. Alors comment voulez vous procéder ? Voulez vous que nous nous retrouvions quelque part ? »

« Je ne vais pas vous rencontrer quelque part, je viendrais vous chercher au terrier samedi. Vous n'avez qu'à me dire à quelle heure afin de ne pas réveiller un troupeau de roux. »

« C'est si gentil à vous, Severus. Je vous ferais savoir plus tard pour l'heure. Je vais vous laissez travailler. On se voit au diner » Elle quitta la salle et lui retourna à ses essais.

Jeudi, il trouva une lettre sur son bureau.

_Severus_

_J'ai prévus beaucoup de chose pour samedi, il serait donc préférable de commencer tôt. Vous pourriez venir me chercher pour 9 heures et nous serions partis toute la journée. Je ne peux pas vous dire ce que j'ai prévu, ce serait gâcher la surprise. Maintenant que les fêtes sont la et tout les examens terminés, la bibliothèque est fermée et au moment où vous trouverez ma lettre je serais probablement déjà au terrier. Oh gloire au transplanage. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai survécu à mes 17 premières années. Quoi qu'il en soit, profitez bien de votre temps libre. Je vous vois samedi._

_Hermione._

_Ps : Essayez de ne pas tuer ces pauvres élèves. Tout le travail que nous avons déjà fait pour vous disculper n'aurait servit a rien. Donc à défaut de les tuer, vous pouvez toujours crier. Rendez vous samedi._

Il déposa la lettre et sourit.

Elle était arrivée au terrier. La maison était toujours pareille, Molly avait toujours refusé de changer quoi de ce soit. Cette maison était celle ou elle avait aimé son mari, élevé ses enfants, vécu sa vie, vu ses enfants se marier. Il y avait simplement trop de souvenirs.

La maison sentait toujours différents parfums. La cannelle, le chocolat, les fruits, la viande. Hermione prit une grande inspiration, entra et un sourire filtra sur ses lèvres. Cette maison ne changera jamais et c'est ce qu'elle aimait.

« Quelqu'un est à la maison ? » appela t elle. La maison semblait vide. Un bruit sourd de pieds au dessus de sa tête et le cri de Molly « Met des vêtements Ron pour l'amour de Dieu ! » lui répondirent. Encore une chose qui ne changeait pas. Molly descendit l'escalier en courant, la baguette a la main.

« Hermione, chérie ! Quelle agréable surprise, nous ne t'attendions pas si tôt. Vas à l'étage et détends-toi. Tu peux aller dans la chambre de Giny. Ron est déjà là pour les vacances. Presque tout le monde vient alors ca va être plutôt encombré. »

« Tant mieux » Hermione donna une accolade à Molly et monta à l'étage. Elle avait choisi de passer c'est vacances au terrier, c'était comme si elle devait être là. D'autant plus depuis l'incident de mémoire avec ses parents, ils avaient passé le moins de temps possible avec elle. Toute visite se terminait invariablement par une crise et des larmes. Donc cette année, elle avait choisi de s'épargner la douleur et le chagrin et d'aller simplement leur faire une petite visite. Elle savait que le diner de noël au terrier allait être intéressant. Elle passa par la chambre de Ron et jeta un regard à l'intérieur. Il sautait partout en essayant de mettre son pantalon. Elle sourit et il leva les yeux vers elle et tomba. Elle éclata de rire.

« Ron, au nom de Merlin, qu'es tu entrain de faire ? » Cria Molly d'en bas. Hermione répondit à sa place « rien ! » et se dirigeant vers son ami tortillant l'aida à se relever. Il réussit enfin à mettre son pantalon et lui donna une accolade en lui disant qu'il était heureux de la voir. Elle le quitta pour lui laisser le temps de finir de s'habiller et parti vers la chambre qui serait sienne pour les vacances.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 :

Hermione fit léviter sa valise sur son lit. Elle aimait déballer, cela lui permettait de laisser son esprit vagabonder. Elle enleva ses blouses une à une, les replia et les plaça dans le coin de la commode. Giny et elle avaient divisé la commode en deux la première fois qu'elles avaient partagé la chambre. Elle avait apporté tous les vêtements d'hiver dont elle aurait besoin pour la journée de samedi. C'était probablement fou de vouloir faire tout ce qu'elle avait prévu surtout par un froid pareil, mais au moins elle était certaine qu'ils ne s'ennuieraient pas. Considérant qu'elle allait être avec Severus, probablement l'homme qui avait inventé l'impatience, aucun n'ennuis ne serait permis.

Quand elle eut fini de tout déballer, elle s'assit sur le lit et tomba à la renverse, ses cheveux en éventail autour d'elle. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire en voyant les affiches de leurs années de jeunesse que Giny avait laissées. Des images de receveurs, de chanteurs, une photo d'Harry la regardant. _Giny devrait vraiment retirer cette image d'Harry, surtout maintenant qu'elle est avec Malfoy. Je me demande si elle va enfin le dire à sa famille. Oh, mon dieu, je veux être là quand ça se produira !_ Elle entendit un pop à coté d'elle et leva les yeux pour voir le visage grimaçant de George.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? » interrogea t elle. Ce type de sourire sur son visage n'était jamais bon signe.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parle, je suis insulté que tu y ais seulement pensé » dit il feignant d'être choqué. Elle se redressa et le regarda sévèrement.

Il s'assit derrière elle sur le lit et lui caressa la tête « Oh, douce Hermione. »

« N'y pense même pas George ! »

« Ne pense pas quoi ? »

« D'essayer quelque chose sur moi. » A ce moment Ron se précipita dans la chambre, son teint et ses cheveux noir.

« Qu'as… tu…fait… » Demanda t il. Hermione se retourna vers George, qui avait le doigt pointé sur elle, une expression innocente sur le visage.

« Oui, c'est ca, je vais te croire. » déclara Ron

« Eh bien, regarde le bon coté des choses, plus personne ne t'identifiera en tant que Weasley. Ils pensent toujours qu'on est fou quand ils entendent Weasley »

« George, ce n'est pas drôle. Maintenant comment peux tu régler le problème ? Et comment as-tu fais ? »

« Grace à une potion dans les bonbons. Tu veux être blonde ? » Demanda t il en tendant la boite à Hermione qui répondit non de la tête.

« Non merci, je suis parfaitement heureuse en brune. »

« George, comment puis je résoudre le problème ? Dis le moi maintenant, nom de Dieu ! »

« Tu n'as plus qu'à attendre, ca disparaître dans quelques heures ou plus » dit il avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Pour l'instant tu peux simplement être confondu avec Harry » rigola Hermione en tombant a la renverse sur son lit. Sa bouche était ouverte et George y vit l'occasion. Il prit un chocolat et le jeta dans sa bouche. Elle la referma et quand elle s'en rendit compte, il était trop tard, elle avait déjà croqué dans le chocolat. Son rire s'arrêta et elle leva les yeux vers lui. Une couleur blonde lumineuse s'infiltra de la racine jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux, la transformant en une personne totalement différente.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et George arrêta de rire et parti en gémissant. Elle regarda Ron et les deux victimes hochèrent la tête, d'accord.

Elle avait dit à Severus de venir la chercher à 9h. Apres l'incident des cheveux, dont la couleur n'avait toujours pas changé, elle espérait que tout le monde soit endormi pour qu'ils ne la voient pas. Elle n'était pas pressée de voir la réaction de Severus. Sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux la faisait ressembler à Narcissa Malfoy et elle craignait que ça n'évoque de mauvais souvenirs pour lui.

Elle était assise dans le salon, attendant son arrivée quand elle entendit frapper timidement à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit, il était là. Elle sorti de la maison et ferma la porte.

« Qu'est… Hermione ? Qu'est ce qui, par l'enfer, vous est arrivé ? »

« J'ai passé du temps dans la résidence de George Weasley. Je vais vous donner 3 options, une seule est valable… »

« Ah, je comprends. Il faut presque un bouclier pour rester avec lui. »

« Ca c'est vrai. Mais au moins, il rit et fait à nouveau des bêtises. Il faut que je m'en souvienne quand il fait ce genre de chose » dit-elle

« Alors, vous allez le laisser s'en tirer ? » interrogea t il

« Oh, non je n'ai pas dit cela. Je vais me venger, mais avec amour en gardant à l'esprit qu'il était entrain de s'amuser » dit elle en lui souriant. Il lui prit le bras et ils transplanerent.

Quand ils eurent atterris, il se tourna vers elle et lui dit : « Vous savez que vous pouvez être effrayante ? »

« Je sais, Ron me le dit tout le temps. Maintenant, allons-y ou nous allons être en retard. » Elle lui saisit le bras et l'entraina hors de l'allée vers un quartier historique moldu de Londres.

Ils s'assirent sur un banc à l'extérieur de la tour de Londres, leurs corps se touchants à peine. Elle appuya ses deux mains à coté d'elle, serrant le banc de toutes ses forces. Ses jambes étaient juste assez courtes pour qu'elles ne touchent pas le sol et elle balançait ses pieds comme un enfant sur une balançoire.

La journée s'était bien passée. Il avait été choqué lorsqu'elle l'avait emmené vers leur première visite, le parlement. Ils avaient ensuite été à Big Ben et Le London Bridge, passant des heures à se promener simplement dans Londres, appréciant les environs, sans se soucier des étudiants, des documents ou de tout autre stress. Ils venaient de quitter la tour de Londres et Severus n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter.

« Je suis désolée » s'est-elle excusée en continuant de regarder ses pieds se balancer. Il tourna la tête et la regarda, un regard étonné sur le visage.

« Pourquoi faites vous des excuses ? » interrogea t il

« Eh bien, ca fait une demi heure que vous gardez le silence. Evidemment j'ai du faire quelque chose qui vous a déplus alors je m'excuse. » Elle leva les yeux vers lui une fraction de seconde avant de regarder à nouveau ses pieds.

« Je gardais le silence parce que je me demandais pourquoi vous m'aviez emmené dans tout ces endroits. »

« J'ai pensé que ce serait bien vu que nous étions tous les deux près de Londres. Puis, une source normalement crédible m'a dit que vous aviez toujours voulu visiter les sites historiques de Londres alors, j'ai prévu cela. Je suis tellement désolée, prétendons que cette journée n'a jamais existé. » Elle poussa un profond soupir et baissa la tête.

« Non, j'ai beaucoup apprécié. Ca m'a seulement fait revivre des souvenirs difficiles. »

« Comme ? »

« Mon enfance »

« Oh, je suis désolé en voulant faire quelque chose d'attractif, je vous ais fait revivre des choses douloureuses. »

« Arrêtez de vous excuser, que diable ! » s'écria t il, la surprenant. Elle se retourna et le regarda. Il regardait droit devant lui, ne répondant pas à ses yeux. « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas élever la voix. »

« Tout va bien, Severus. Je comprends. Vous savez que vous pouvez me parler. » Elle posa sa main sur son genou en signe de réconfort. Ses longs doigts pales couvrirent les siens. Il tourna la tête et la regarda, se mit debout en la tirant avec lui. Ils commencèrent à marcher dans la rue, leurs mains toujours jointent.

« Quelle est la prochaine étape ? » demanda t il sans même la regarder.

« Où voulez vous aller ? »

Il ne répondit pas à sa question mais la surprit plutôt en déclarant :

« Quand j'étais jeune, j'avais une tante du coté de mon père. Elle était gentille avec moi jusqu'à ce que mon père lui ait tellement crié dessus qu'elle n'est plus jamais venue me rendre visite. Mais une fois, elle m'a apporté un livre et il est devenu mon favori. Je restait éveillé la nuit essayant d'ignorer les sons de mon père battant ma mère en pensant à m'envoler vers un monde magique plein d'aventure et dans une famille qui m'aimerait. Ces rêves disparaissaient, remplacés par des cris et des tortures verbales que même Voldemord ne pourrait égaler. Mais pendant ces quelques années j'ai eu cet espoir, l'espoir d'évasion, de liberté, d'amour, d'amitié et de sécurité. »

« Quel livre était ce ? »

« Peter Pan ».


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 :

Elle s'éveilla le matin de noël, le cœur lourd. Elle était couchée sur son lit à regarder le plafond, méditant sur la multitude de possibilités tragiques qui pourraient arriver. Ses parents, les Weasley et le fait qu'elle avait demandé à Severus de se joindre à eux aujourd'hui. Elle pouvait déjà tout voir tomber en morceaux. Seigneur, ce diner allait être un désastre !

Entendant des échos au dessus de sa tête, elle sut que Ron était levé. Il tournait autour de sa chambre pour une raison obscure, probablement à la recherche du t-shirt qu'il portait déjà. Elle sourit à l'image familière.

Les tuyaux ont tremblés et le bruit de l'eau qui coule lui fit savoir que Ginny prenait sa douche. Vétéran de la vie avec 6 frères, elle avait su comprendre qu'il lui fallait arriver tôt si elle voulait avoir la salle de bain.

Les cris de joie de tous les petits enfants qui se rendaient à l'arbre de noël, impatients de savoir ce que le père noël avait amené, retentissaient dans toute la maison.

Les bruits des pots et des casseroles démontrant la présence de Molly dans la cuisine.

Elle poussa un soupir et sorti de son lit. Regardant par la fenêtre, elle remarqua que le neige tombait au dehors. Un jour de noël parfait. La neige fraiche, les amis et la famille, elle ne savait que demander de plus. Un sourire se glissa sur son visage. Ok, peut être qu'elle pourrait demander une chose de plus.

Une fois habillée, elle descendit. Comme elle passait devant la salle de séjour, Victoire et Teddy se jetèrent sur elle. Les enfants étaient si nerveux à l'idée de noël qu'ils ne pouvaient rester en place. Ils dansaient autour d'elle en cercle en lui demandant ce qu'elle voulait pour noël et ce qu'elle avait obtenu comme cadeaux. Elle leur sourit et se pencha à leur niveau.

« Tout d'abord, Joyeux noël à vous aussi. Deuxièmement, je suis très contente des cadeaux que j'ai reçus. Et je ne vous dirais pas vos cadeaux car ce serait gâcher la surprise, il vous faudra attendre. » Sa déclaration fut accueillie par des gémissements et ils partirent en courant autour de la maison, hurlant des chants de noël. Elle secoua la tête à leurs pitreries et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Molly y était déjà occupée.

« Molly, avez-vous besoin d'aide ? »

« Oh, ma chère, bien sur que non. Assois-toi. Tu veux une tasse de thé ? »

« Oui, s'il vous plait. Oh, et Joyeux Noel ! » Dit elle en donnant une accolade à Molly.

« Joyeux Noel, chérie. Qu'il soit heureux. »

« Il le sera. N'ayez pas peur ». Hermione s'assit à la table de la cuisine en tenant sa tasse, la chaleur suintant à travers la porcelaine, la réchauffant. Elle était assise là, concentrée sur les mouvements précis de Molly, qui n'oubliait jamais rien. Les sons du reste des Weasley se déplaçant à l'étage parvinrent jusqu'à elle. Elle regarda sa montre et bu le reste de son thé rapidement, avant de placer la tasse dans l'évier. Elle embrassa Molly sur la joue.

« Je dois aller chercher mes parents. Nous devrions être vite de retour, ne commencez pas sans nous. Oh, Molly » dit-elle en se tordant les mains nerveusement. Molly la regarda, s'arrêtant de travailler.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'ai invité quelqu'un d'autre à nous rejoindre. J'ai pensé que ce serait bien puisque vous dites toujours que plus on est de fous et plus on rit, mais je ne voulais pas vous prendre au dépourvu, alors je voulais vous le faire savoir à l' avance. »

« C'est tout à fait bien. Est-ce que je connais cet homme ? » Interrogea t elle en cherchant des signes sur le visage d'Hermione.

« Oui. C'est Severus. Il n'a personne avec qui passer cette journée et je ne voulais pas le laisser seul et je sais que vous non plus. »

« Eh bien, comme toujours tu as encore raison. Je ne voudrais pas que ce Cher homme soit seul le jour de Noel et il est le bienvenu ici en tout temps s'il le souhaite. Maintenant, vas-y .Je suppose que Severus saura trouver son chemin jusqu'ici. Assures toi d'être bien emmitouflée, il neige dehors. Tu ne voudrais pas attraper un rhume ? »

Hermione prit son manteau et son écharpe et marcha jusqu'à la cour où elle transplana.

Elle atterri dans une petite rue en face de la maison que ses parents avaient acheté à leur retour d'Australie. Logée au bord d'une foret, elle était relativement isolée et sans danger pour elle.

Elle regarda la maison et fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas chez elle. Ils avaient vendus la maison de son enfance pour acheter celle-ci. Elle savait que ses parents avaient juste voulu changer de décor, mais elle avait ressenti se déménagement comme une façon de s'éloigner d'elle.

Elle commença à marcher, progressant vers l'avant de la maison. Les lumières brillaient à travers les fenêtres et elle sut qu'ils étaient réveillés. Levant la main, elle frappa à la porte en bois et attendit qu'on lui réponde.

Une voix sourde dit quelque chose et le bruit de pas précéda l'ouverture de la porte. Les visages souriants de sa mère et de son père debout face à elle la firent sourire elle-même.

« Hermione, ma chérie. Tu nous as tellement manqué. Tu ne viens plus jamais nous voir. » Dit sa mère en tirant sa fille un peu choquée à l'intérieure. « Je sais que tu es occupée avec ton travail, mais ne peux tu pas nous rendre visite de temps en temps ? » Demanda t elle à sa fille en la serrant dans ses bras. Son père à son tour lui donna une accolade et un baiser sur le front, la tenant toujours à bout de bras et en l'examinant.

« Tu as l'air bien, Frizz » dit il en utilisant son surnom.

« Papa » gémit-elle embarrassée « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Et puis qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Pourquoi êtes-vous tout les deux agréables et aimants ? Quel est le problème ? » Interrogea t elle, terrifiée par l'idée que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses parents n'avaient plus été comme ça depuis qu'elle leur avait effacé la mémoire.

« Rien ne va pas, ma chérie. Nous, eh bien, nous avons besoin de parler, viens t'asseoir. » Sa mère déménagea vers le divan et tapota la place à coté d'elle. Hermione s'y assit avec précaution.

« D'accord, eh bien, tu… tu sais que nous t'aimons beaucoup non ? » Hermione ne répondit pas.

« Oui ? » demanda encore sa mère. Hermione donna un faible signe de tête.

« Voila où le problème réside. Dans ton incapacité de voir que nous t'aimons toujours. Nous n'avons pas cessé de t'aimer. Oui, nous avons été bouleversés, mais nous l'avons surmonté. Tu as été celle qui a eu le plus de mal, en ressentant la culpabilité de tes actes, tu savais que c'était mauvais mais tu savais aussi ce que tu avais à faire. Nous avions besoin de comprendre tes motivations, savoir pourquoi tu avais fait cela. Maintenant, tu as besoin de relâcher la culpabilité qui t'étreint. Tu n'a pas à te sentir coupable. » Anne saisit sa fille par les épaules et la serra. « Tu peux te relâcher, ça va aller, tu verras. »

Hermione regarda les yeux bruns familiers de sa mère. Tout ce qu'elle y vit fut l'amour et la sincérité. Ils lui avaient vraiment pardonné mais ils semblaient encore un peu en colère contre elle, lui semblait-il. Elle regarda son père, assis sur la table basse à coté d'elle. Il tendit sa main et brossa sa tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux, comme il le faisait quand elle était petite.

« Nous t'aimons, Frizz. N'en doute jamais. »

« Oh, papa » gémit elle à sa déclaration.

« Ton père a raison Hermione. Nous t'aimons telle que tu es. » Hermione regarda ses deux parents et vit l'amour inscrit sur leurs visages. Elle donna un gros câlin à sa maman, libérant sa culpabilité avec se simple geste d'amour. Puis, elle embrassa son père et elle se senti à nouveau bien avec eux pour la première fois depuis l'incident de l'Australie.

« Maintenant, nous devrions y aller avant que Molly ne s'inquiète. » dit Anne en se levant pour récupérer son manteau.

« Oui. Je suis sure que les enfants déchire déjà leurs cadeaux, enfin, les enfants et Ron. »Ses parents rirent à la boutade. Ils sortirent et Hermione les fit transplaner de nouveau au terrier, tout le monde arrivant en une seule pièce, pas de doigts manquant.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Ils arrivèrent par l'arrière de la maison et furent accueillis par les cris de Molly et des enfants. Tout le monde s'arrêta en voyant arriver la famille Granger et ils se précipitèrent à leur rencontre en lançant des « Joyeux Noel ! ».

Arthur captura immédiatement John, l'emmenant dans une pièce voisine, le harcelant de questions sur les imprimantes et ce qu'elles pouvaient faire. Anne offrit son aide à Molly. Hermione entra dans la cuisine en regardant l'agitation et sourit. Victoire vint en courant vers elle. Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras et la serra.

« Que fais tu ? »

« Caché pour Teddy » dit elle, son pouce dans sa bouche.

« Et pourquoi te caches tu de Teddy ? »

« Il a tiré ma natte. Ca fait mal » Elle fit la moue, en tirant une de ses tresses blondes bouclées en face d'elle, la protégeant de Teddy.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas très gentil de sa part, n'est ce pas ? » Sa seule réponse fut un signe de tête. « Pourquoi ne pas aller le trouver et demander des excuses ? » Elle porta l'enfant dans la salle de séjour où Teddy jouait avec son train magique. Harry était assis dans le divan à regarder son filleul, le visage rayonnant de bonheur. Elle se dirigea vers le petit garçon et posa Victoire à coté de lui.

« Teddy, as-tu quelque chose à dire à Victoire ? » demanda Hermione gentiment mais fermement.

« Désolé » marmonna t il en continuant de jouer avec son train alors que ses cheveux passaient du bleu au rouge.

« D'accord » déclara Victoire.

Hermione sourit et se leva pour aller s'asseoir à coté d'Harry sur le canapé.

« Hey, Harry. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Plutôt bien. Joyeux Noel, Mione. Et toi comment ca va ? »

« Bien. Joyeux Noel à toi aussi. Comment va le ministère ? Je vous manque ? »

« Tous les jours » dit-il avec le sourire.

« Oh, oui, je te crois » sourit elle en retour.

« Des nouvelles de ton admirateur secret ? »

« Eh bien, effectivement. C'est… » Sa déclaration fut interrompue par un coup frappé à la porte. Ginny alla ouvrir en criant « J'y vais »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais j'ai une intuition »Ils pouvaient entendre des voix dans la salle, puis Ginny revint dans le salon avec à son bras Drago Malfoy. « Et mon intuition était bonne. » murmura Hermione.

« Malfoy » dit Hermione avec un clin d'œil courtois. « Joyeux Noel. »

« Joyeux Noel, Granger »

« Malfoy, que fais tu ici ? » demanda Harry

« Si tu veux le savoir, Potter, Ginny m'a invité » dit il en prenant sa main et en lui donnant un doux baiser.

« Ginny ? » Harry la regarda avec une question muette dans les yeux.

« Oui, je l'ai invité Harry. Nous sortons ensemble. » Admit elle avec hésitations. « Je veux que vous soyez tous gentil avec lui » dit-elle d'une voix posée. « Cela inclut aussi ceux qui sont cachés derrière la porte de la cuisine. A sa déclaration, Molly, Bill, George, Charlie, Fleur et Anne entrèrent.

« Eh bien, ma chérie, c'était certainement inattendu » dit Molly en se dirigeant vers sa fille unique. Elle fit un pas vers Drago et se trouva face à face avec lui. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait la calmer. Elle hocha la tête et lui tapota l'épaule.

« Vous êtes le bienvenu pour le diner » dit elle avec un sourire aimable.

« Je vous remercie, Madame Weasley. »

Le couple marcha vers le salin et s'assit sur le canapé à coté d'Hermione.

« Voila, ca n'a pas été aussi mauvais ? » Dit Hermione à voix basse.

« Non, je pensais que ça serait pire » murmura Ginny à son tour.

« Par Merlin, que fait il ici ? » cria Ron en descendant. « Malfoy, fous le camp de ma maison. »

Hermione grinça des dents face à la colère de Ginny, ça n'allait pas être beau à voir.

Avant que Ginny n'ai pu commencer à crier sur son frère, Draco s'était levé.

« Je suis ici parce que ta sœur m'a invité car nous sommes ensemble. Nous sommes très content comme ça, Hermione aussi et ta mère aussi ainsi que le reste de la famille. Potter n'est peut être pas heureux mais lui au moins n'agit pas comme un enfant de 5 ans qui n'aurait pas eu sa glace. Alors pourquoi ne pas te taire et t'asseoir. Oh et encore une chose ce n'est pas ta maison mais celle de tes parents. Agis en conséquence. »

Ron le regarda, la bouche ouverte prêt à cracher un commentaire grossier.

« Malfoy a raison Ron. Ta sœur est heureuse. La guerre est finie. Il a payé pour ce qu'il a fait et il a présenté ses excuses. Il n'a jamais rien fait de mal autre que d'être un con pour nous. Il n'a pas tué Dumbledor. Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il a traversé des choses très mauvaises même pires que nous face à Voldemord. La guerre est finie depuis des années. Peux-tu l'oublier et simplement vivre ? En s'attardant sur elle, nous détruisons nos vies tout comme Voldemord l'aurait voulu. S'il te plaît, pouvons-nous simplement oublier et être heureux ? » Dit Hermione.

Ron croisa les bras et regarda autour de la salle. Toute sa famille regardait, attendant un geste de sa part. Il poussa un soupir et finit par s'asseoir sur une chaise à coté du divan.

« Bon choix, Ronald » dit Hermione, un soupçon de reproche dans la voix. Elle se retourna et regarda Ginny qui lui sourit et lui dit un « merci » silencieux.

« Il est temps pour les cadeaux ? » demanda Teddy. Tout le monde rit au petit garçon qui tenait son train en main.

« Tu as déjà ouvert les tiens, petit homme » dit Harry en l'attrapant et en le plaçant sur ses genoux.

« Personne d'autre ne l'a fait »

« Ca c'est vrai, Teddy. Pourquoi ne pas le faire des maintenant » dit Molly « Et tu sais quoi Teddy ? Tu peux les distribuer aux gens. »

« Vraiment ? Vraiment ? Vraiment ? » Questionna t il très énervé.

« Oui, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment ! Maintenant, pourquoi ne pas aller chercher un cadeau ? » Insista t elle. Harry le laissa tomber et il courut vers l'arbre aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

« Celui-ci est cool ! » cria t il.

« Pour qui est il ? »

« Il est noté H-A-R-R-Y. Harry ! » Teddy leva la boite et la transporta vers Harry en laissant tomber la boite lourde sur ses genoux. Harry gémit quand il la reçu sur lui.

« Merci, Teddy » Harry déballa le cadeau, pour découvrir un épais album en cuir. Il l'ouvrit et put lire :

_Pour Harry, puisses tu savoir combien tu as __été, est et sera toujours aimé. Hermione_

Il la regarda et elle sourit. Le livre était rempli avec des photos de lui, Ron et Hermione au fil des ans. Il y avait aussi des photos de lui avec les Weasley, ses professeurs et ses amis de travail. Ensuite vinrent les photos de sa mère de son temps à Poudlard.

« Ou as-tu eu cela ? » interrogea t il. Ses yeux se déplacèrent dans la salle et sa concentration fut interrompue par le bruit de la cheminée. Une haute silhouette sortit et frotta les cendres de son manteau. Quand il baissa le capuchon, la salle put voir Severus Rogue.

« Oh, allez ! C'est ridicule ! » Cria Ron en levant les mains en l'air. Hermione le tua du regard et il ferma rapidement la bouche, effrayé à la perspective de se retrouver au bout de sa baguette .

« Non, monsieur Weasley, ce qui est ridicule, c'est votre comportement enfantin et sectaire. »

Ron se tassa dans son fauteuil, c'est année loin de l'école oubliée en une seule phrase. C'était comme s'il était de retour en classe de potions.

Severus enleva son manteau et se dirigea vers Hermione, debout derrière le canapé.

« Bienvenu Severus ! Nous sommes heureux que vous vous joigniez à nous. Ici, prenez une chaise. »Dit Molly en lui présentant une chaise qu'elle plaça à coté d'Hermione. Il la regarda et lui donna un sourire timide.

« Hermione, vas-tu me dire ou tu as eu ces photos ? » lui rappela Harry

« Oh, oui. Eh bien je eu ses photos de ta mère de… » Elle se perdait, visiblement nerveuse de parler de sa source mystère.

« Je les lui ai données, Potter. J'ai eu le sentiment que vous en aviez plus besoin que moi. » Dit Severus. « Je nettoyais mes tiroirs quand je les ais trouvées. Je savais qu'Hermione faisait un livre de souvenir pour vous alors j'ai pensé que ce serait un ajout intéressant à l'ouvrage. Je m'excuse si elles ne le sont pas. »

« Non, merci, Rog… je veux dire Severus. Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi. Je vous remercie beaucoup » dit Harry sincèrement. Tout le monde autour de la salle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Tout allait bien. Teddy voyageait, transportant les cadeaux vers leurs destinataires.

Il y avait encore des fissures dans la façade heureuse de cette famille. De temps en temps, Molly avait un visage lointain quand elle regardait la cheminée, voyant la chaussette de Fred pendre lamentablement, vide de cadeaux.

Malgré les accalmies tristes dans les conversations, ils sont restés optimistes. Ils ont célébré dans la joie et l'amour. La journée n'aurait pas pu être plus parfaite. Ils étaient encore sur la voie de la guérison mais plus qu'autre chose, ils étaient en famille. Tous, même les deux nouveaux ajouts.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 :

Une fois que le diner fut terminé, les assiettes se firent laver par des mains invisibles, le réfrigérateur rempli de restes, les parents d'Hermione sains et saufs, Drago et Ginny avaient disparus quelque part, les enfants étaient au lit et tous les autres se préparaient pour la nuit. Hermione et Severus étaient restés au salon, discutant du Noel qu'ils venaient de passer et de ceux qu'ils avaient déjà eux.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi » dit elle, une légère rougeur s'insinuant sur ses joues.

« Tu n'étais pas obligée » réagi t il comme il la vit retirer une petite boite qu'elle devait avoir caché dans sa poche toute la nuit. Elle agita sa baguette et le cadeau reprit sa taille normale.

« Je sais que je n'étais pas obligée mais j'en avais envie. Donc prends le et ouvres et ne te plains pas » dit elle en souriant et en le regardant l'ouvrir attentivement. Il enleva le papier d'emballage pour découvrir un livre relié en cuir. Il regarda la tranche pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

« C'est une copie de Peter Pan » murmura t il

« Ouvres » dit-elle. Il souleva la couverture et lut sur la page de garde.

« C'est une première édition » dit il avec respect dans la voix en traçant les écritures de ses doigts.

« Je l'ai vu en allant faire des courses et je savais que je devais l'acheter pour toi. J'espère que tu aime. » Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement, ne répondant pas à sa question avec des mots mais avec des actes.

« Je l'aime, Hermione. Je n'aurais pas pu demander un plus beau cadeau. Merci » dit il en plaçant sa main contre sa joue, traçant les lignes de son visage avec son pouce. « J'ai un cadeau pour toi aussi, mais je dois avouer que dans ma nervosité en venant ici, je l'ai laissé chez moi. Je peux aller le récupérer si tu veux. »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je peux aller avec toi, si ca ne te dérange pas bien sur » interrogea t elle.

« Bien sur , ca ne me dérange pas » dit il.

« Alors je vais prendre mon sac et dire à Molly de ne pas s'inquiéter ensuite, nous pouvons y aller. » Elle le laissa dans le salon. Il était assis là à regarder la pièce, sa lecture interrompue par le bruit de la porte de la cuisine, grinçant à l'ouverture. Il se retourna et rencontra le regard familier d'Harry Potter un verre d'eau à la main, un journal dans l'autre.

« Potter » dit il.

« Severus, je voulais vous remercier, pour mon cadeau, pour tout. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu la chance de vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi toutes ces années. Je voulais aussi vous présenter mes excuses pour la façon dont je vous ai traité. J'ai été injuste et je m'en excuse. Ma seule excuse est la bêtise de jeunesse. S'il vous plait, pardonnez-moi. » Dit il, les yeux implorant son pardon.

« Seulement si vous me permettez la même courtoisie, Pott… Harry. Je vous ai traité avec un dédain que vous ne méritiez pas. Je suppose que c'est parce que vous ressemblez tellement à votre père, je pensais que vous seriez comme lui. Evidemment, je me suis trompé à cet égard. Vous pouvez lui ressembler mais le cœur qui bat en vous est celui de votre mère. »

« Je vous remercie, Severus. Une dernière chose » Harry s'arrêta et Severus hocha la tête pour qu'il continue. « Prenez soin d'elle » Il hocha la tête vers l'escalier qu'Hermione avait prit quelques instants auparavant. « Elle est l'une des personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie et je n'aimerais pas qu'il lui arrive du mal surtout à cause de quelqu'un que je respecte profondément. » Severus lui fit un signe de compréhension et Harry lui serra la main en offrande de paix et de pardon. Il se retira dans l'escalier et Severus retourna à sa lecture.

« Qu'est ce que Harry voulait ? » demanda une voix calme derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir Hermione, qui s'était faufilée derrière lui.

« Juste enterrer de vieux fantômes » dit il tranquillement. Elle lui sourit et lui tendit la main en le tirant vers elle. Ils sortirent et transplanerent.

Elle sourit en voyant la petite maison, elle lui convenait parfaitement. Le blanc pur des murs était compensé par le noir des volets. Je jardin était entretenu mais sans excès. C'était un endroit charmant, oui, pittoresque.

« C'est très joli, Severus. »

« Merci, Hermione. Je l'ai achetée récemment » Il la conduisit à l'intérieur de la maison et elle sourit en voyant les murs remplis de bibliothèques. Il s'approcha et posa sa copie nouvellement acquise de Peter Pan.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » demanda t il

« Non, merci, je vais bien. » Elle sourit à sa réflexion. Elle s'assit sur un canapé usé dans le salon.

Il s'assit à coté d'elle, un peu maladroitement. Elle poussa un soupir d'agacement, elle avait été si sure qu'ils avaient passé ce stade, mais apparemment, elle avait eu tord.

« Severus… » Commença t elle en se tournant vers lui pour le trouver à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle inspira un grand coup, s'apprêtant à le châtier pour son ridicule quand il se pencha vers elle en prenant ses lèvres. Un incendie brulait à travers elle. Elle porta ses mains jusqu'à ses joues, l'embrassant en retour avec vigueur. Il laissa tomber ses mains qui trouvèrent leur place sur ses hanches, les serrant doucement, en appréciant de la sentir près de lui.

Elle enveloppa ses bras autour de son cou, le tirant plus près d'elle, désirant avoir sa peau contre la sienne, ne pouvant s'approcher suffisamment de lui. Elle jeta la jambe sur sa hanche, à cheval sur le canapé. Il lui donna une expression choquée quand elle le poussa vers le bas et pressa son corps contre le sien. Elle enfuit sa langue dans sa bouche, prenant ce qu'elle voulait et ce qu'il était prêt à donner. Ses yeux fermés par la surcharge de sensation, elle ne le voyait pas la regarder. Avec un mouvement rapide, il la fit basculer, se retrouvant sur elle, leurs corps pressés.

Ses mains parcouraient son corps, définissant ses courbes délicieuses. Il déboutonna lentement son pull, en continuant de la distraire de ses baisers. Le pull tomba à ses cotés, exposant un soutien-gorge d'un vert profond.

« Humeur festive ? » interrogea t il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui » répondit elle avec un sourire.

« Ce n'était pas pour moi ? » dit il en tirant la lingerie loin de sa peau. « Tu ne l'a pas mis en pensant que tu pourrais être chanceuse ? »

Elle eut un petit rire « Peut être. D'ailleurs, est ce mal d'avoir une pincée d'espoir ? » Interrogea t elle, en le regardant.

« Non, ce n'est jamais mauvais » lui dit-il, en penchant la tête vers elle pour explorer sa bouche de nouveau.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Elle savait que la magie existait. C'était une chose que toutes les personnes comme elle savaient. Maintenant, elle en était encore plus certaine. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen d'expliquer ce qui se passait entre eux. Sa bouche allumait un feu en elle, son touché était électrisant et ses paroles chuchotées remuaient quelque chose enfuit au fond d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant, c'était certain et elle était sure que c'était magique. Pas qu'il utilise la magie sur elle, non, mais ce qu'il y avait entre eux était vraiment magique. Ca c'était véridique.

Il l'avait déplacée à un moment, la portant dans l'escalier vers ce qu'elle présumait être la chambre. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses baisers qu'elle ne remarqua même pas la décoration de sa chambre. Elle ne remarquait rien à part la chaleur de ses baisers et de ses caresses. Elle sentit quelque chose de mou contre son corps et ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'il l'avait amené jusqu'au lit.

Il déboutonna méthodiquement sa veste, la jetant sur une chaise et continua avec sa chemise. Ses chaussures suivirent le même chemin ainsi que son pantalon et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, il était au dessus d'elle. Son poids était délicieux et elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir à bouger. Mais il bougeât, ce concentrant sur son centre de plaisir, la caressant d'une manière qu'elle n'avait jamais connue avant. Ses doigts bougèrent sur sa chair humide, la faisant saisir les draps du lit, se préparant pour son assaut, mais rien ne se passa. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Il la regardait, regardait ses réactions. Au moment ou leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, il baissa sa tête et commença à lécher son intimité sans perdre le contact visuel.

Son confiance et son audace la firent devenir presque sauvage. Elle avait envie de sa proie. Ses lèvres claquèrent sur celles de Severus, goutant son propre gout, quelque chose qui normalement l'aurait dégoutée, mais mélangée à la saveur de Severus, c'était quelque chose d'extrêmement érotique. Cet homme était érotique, il semblait transpirer le sexe et elle n'avait aucune idée d'où cela venait. Il y a quelques mois, cet homme l'avait embrassée sur le front de peur d'être trop entreprenant. Et maintenant, il venait de jeter un charme contraceptif, écartant sur jambes, se préparant à la prendre.

Il glissa dans ses profondeurs soyeuses, libérant un soupir profond de contentement et de plaisir. Il la remplissait complètement. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi bon avant. Il semblait l'entourer de toutes les manières possibles. Il n'y avait aucune possibilité de lui échapper, non pas qu'elle l'ait voulu.

Il sortit pour aussi tôt repousser en elle. Ses mouvements ont secoués son monde et son corps. Une des mains d'Hermione était crispée autour des draps et l'autre était posée sur les hanches de Severus le posant plus en elle. La sensation était délicieuse, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le décrire.

Ses poussées ont augmentés en intensité et son corps a commencé à bruler, le feu léchant son corps jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme explose, incroyable. Il savait qu'elle était venue, sentant son resserrement autour de lui et l'envoyant à son tour sur le bord. Il s'est effondré sur elle, éjaculant en elle en grignotant son cou.

Il roula sur le coté en la tirant à lui et elle se blottit contre lui. Il écarta ses cheveux de son visage et vit qu'elle avait les yeux fermés et son sourire de contentement. Ils tombèrent bientôt dans un profond sommeil, repus.

Elle sentait sa chaleur sur sa joue. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement et elle vit le soleil briller à travers la fenêtre, juste au dessus de sa tête. La réalisation qu'elle n'avait pas de fenêtre au dessus de son lit la frappa et lui rappela la nuit dernière. Elle se retourna pour voir juste à cote d'elle Severus Rogue. Il avait l'air détendu et paisible dans son sommeil, un Severus qu'elle connaissait bien mais que beaucoup ne connaissait pas et ne pouvait comprendre.

Son visage se plissa en une grimace et elle sut qu'il se réveillait. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement et il la regarda.

« Y a-t-il une raison pour que tu me regarde ? »

« Oui, il n'y a rien de mieux à faire » dit elle, de la gaieté dans la voix.

« Ha ha ha » rigola t il, le sarcasme dégoulinant dans sa voix.

« Severus Rogue, Vous n'êtes pas une personne matinale. »

« Dix points à Griffondor » grogna t il, tirant la couverture sur sa tête.

« Maintenant, Severus, tu sais que ca ne fonctionne plus, je ne suis plus ton élève et tu ne peux plus me punir. »

« Tu veux que j'essaie ? » demanda t il, la voix étouffée sous les couvertures. Elle rougit à son insinuation. Les rougeurs furent vite oubliées comme elle tirait la couverture au dessus de sa tête pour se joindre à lui. Ses yeux étaient fermés une fois de plus, mais ses tentatives pour dormir étaient vaines.

« Est-ce pour ca que tu étais toujours grognon en classe ? Parce que tu ne pouvais pas dormir assez ? »

« J'étais tenu de passer du temps avec le Seigneur des ténèbres pour l'espionnage et ensuite avec Albus. Puis, je revenais à Poudlard, je m'effondrais sur mon lit pour devoir me lever 2 heures plus tard pour enseigner à une classe d'élèves qui me détestaient et ne m'écoutaient pas. Il y avait donc plusieurs raisons pour moi d'être râleur, mais oui, c'était l'une d'elle. »

« Eh bien, voyons si nous pouvons te faire aimer le matin » dit-elle doucement. Sa main dansait sur sa poitrine qui lui paraissait être faite d'acier. Sa respiration faibli et il se réveilla tout à fait, ouvrant les yeux pour regarder la sorcière audacieuse devant lui.

« Vas y, je suis en attente » déclara t il stoïque, mais elle pouvait voir sous son masque, ses yeux remplis de passion et elle pouvait dire qu'il avait envie de se jeter sur elle. Encore une fois, ils se perdirent l'un dans l'autre.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 : Epilogue

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, espérant éviter toute forme de confrontation. Elle voulait simplement récupérer quelques affaires avant de revenir à Severus qui l'attendait dans le lit, probablement encore endormi. Elle espérait pouvoir prétendre qu'elle n'avait pas passé la nuit dehors, mais tout espoir fut perdu lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon pour voir Molly Weasley.

« Ou étais tu ? »

« J'ai été à l'épicerie » déclara Hermione avec confiance, espérant que Molly accepterait le mensonge, mais il semblait que ça ne fonctionnerait pas aujourd'hui.

« Essaies encore, Hermione »

« Très bien, j'étais avec Severus et je suis ici pour reprendre mes affaires avant de retourner chez lui. Êtes-vous heureuse ? » Demanda Hermione, légèrement en colère.

« Oui, c'est tout à fait bien. J'étais inquiète pour toi, c'est tout » grommela Molly, un peu dépitée par la colère d'Hermione.

« Je suis désolée, Molly. Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'énerver mais je suis assez grande pour prendre soin de moi. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on veille sur moi à chaque minute du jour ou de la nuit, bien que je vous remercie de vous inquiéter pour moi. »Elle tira la femme plus âgée dans une étreinte, puis se précipita à l'étage pour récupérer ses biens.

Comme elle repassait près de Molly pour sortir, elle s'arrêta. « Merci, Molly. Pour tout. » Dit elle gentiment en lui donnant un grand sourire.

« Tu es la bienvenue, chérie. »

« Maintenant, vas t'amuser avec ton homme et n'oublie pas le charme contraceptif. Je peux te montrer comment l'utiliser si tu ne sais pas. » Appela Molly, faisant fuir une Hermione écarlate.

Molly la regarda partir avant de fermer la porte.

« C'est cruel Maman. Drôle, mais cruel » dit Ron derrière elle.

« Eh bien, il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir ».

Dire que Severus avait changé aurait été ridicule et personne ne le croirait. Severus serait toujours sarcastique et rude, cela faisait partie de sa personnalité. Mais penser qu'être avec Hermione ne l'avait pas adouci aurait été tout aussi ridicule.

En regardant en arrière sur leur relation, ils pourraient dire beaucoup de choses mais une chose était inoubliable, c'était le point tournant de leur relation, le moment où ils étaient tombés amoureux. Ca n'était ni complexe, ni sauvage ou romantique, non. Il n'y eu pas de colombes et de déclaration d'amour. Ce moment fut, lorsqu'elle revint vers lui le lendemain de Noel.

Hermione portait sa valise dans une main et de l'autre ouvrit la porte. Il lui avait dit qu'il allait changer les sécurités pour lui permettre de rentrer et c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne devait pas prendre à la légère. Elle marcha tranquillement dans la maison, ne sachant pas s'il dormait encore ou non. En passant devant la cuisine, elle le vit assis là, dos à elle.

Elle alla jusqu'à lui et mis sa main sur son épaule et se retrouva rapidement retournée sur la table, la baguette sous le menton. Il était évident qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer.

« Désolé, Severus. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. » Sa baguette se retira et il approcha son visage du sien, pour n'être plus qu'a quelques centimètres de l'autre. Il lui donna un léger baiser sur les lèvres en rangeant sa baguette.

« Il suffit de faire attention la prochaine fois » averti t il, brossant son nez contre sa joue. Elle cru entendre un murmure ressemblant à un « tu m'as manqué » mais elle n'en était pas certaine.

« Puisque tu es dans cette position, nous pourrions en faire bon usage » dit il en arquant un sourcil et en faisant disparaître leurs vêtements.

De ce jour, ils ne virent plus jamais la table de la cuisine de la même façon.

-FIN-

Merci de m'avoir lu, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plut, pour ma part, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la traduire elle sortait de l'ordinaire et j'aime ça. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires avec vos impressions. A bientôt pour une nouvelle traduction. ML

Ps : Merci a tout ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires au long de l'histoire ! Ca fait toujours très plaisir.


End file.
